


Step Back

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: AU!!! on Ice! [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Do-Over, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Time Travel, confusing the fuck out of everyone, the dog lives!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuuri discovered as a child that they had the power of time travel. Only it was entirely useless. Taking back to the day AFTER stressful events/failed moments/embarrassing events. Never letting him change them.Then he met Victor and the power left as fast as it came.Or so he thought.Two years after his last "step back" he steps back again. Only this time some of the rules have broken and he brought his fiancé with him. Now they have to figure out how they are going to navigate Sochi as a couple when they aren't even supposed to know each other and will he have a chance to fix what he messed up last time?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prologue: How time travel works for Yuuri

The first time it happened Yuuri was ten years old. He’d been beaten up at school for the first time by some kids three days before.

The worry and fear from the attack was still strong in his mind when he went to bed that Saturday night and he cried himself to sleep as quietly as he could.

He was woken up by his sister far too early in the morning for a Sunday.

“What is it Mari? Let me sleep” he mumbled into his pillow.

“Come on Yuuri you’re going to be late for school!” Mari said pulling back his blankets. Yuuri rolled over to squint at her.

“What are you talking about. It’s Sunday” he attempted to grab the blankets back when he noticed she was in her school uniform and blinked. Mari gave him a frown.

“Little bro I know what day it is. I know what happened yesterday was bad but you still need to go to school. You can’t let them win. Pretending it’s Sunday isn’t going to work.” She said gently sitting on the bed.

Yuuri was suddenly very awake and glanced over at his desk, his uniform was laid out on his chair just like it would be for a school day.

“…Okay I’ll get up” he said rather than try to explain what had happened because frankly he didn’t know what happened.

He lived through that school day, it was just as horrible as the first time around had been, and the next and this time on Saturday he woke up Sunday morning like usual.

It happened at least once a month after that. If something upset him a few days to a week after the event he’d ‘step back’ as he called it in his head to the day after the event and live through the time again. He noticed what triggered it, usually anxiety about the future after said event, and what rules seemed to be in place.

For instance, he found whatever was on his bed (other than bedding) came back with him replacing whatever version existed in the original timeline.

When he received his poodle Vicchan when he was thirteen he discovered this also applied to living things, like Yuuri they came back as their self would be in that time line so there weren’t duplicates. Yuuri discovered this when he stepped back to the day after an important test. Mari had stolen Vicchan that night to help mend a broken heart in the original timeline but when Yuuri stepped back he had had Vicchan on his bed so Vicchan came back with him. (Mari later accused Yuuri of stealing Vicchan when she had fallen asleep.)

Because of this Yuuri was careful to never fall asleep with anyone else. He didn’t understand his ability, especially as it was entirely useless, but he didn’t want to tell anyone either.

As he grew older the time between the event and the step back grew. Sometimes it happened a month or two after the event. Occasionally he stepped back multiple times for a single event.

It was always frustrating that he would never step back to before the event occurred so he could never change it. He just had to deal with the fallout again and again and again. At least it didn’t seem to effect his age, he didn’t seem to be aging faster than anyone else.

Then Sochi happened.

Yuuri had never stepped back so many times before. He managed to step back 30 times in one week (repeated many times) but only ever as far back as the morning after he arrived in Detroit from Sochi. It helped with school work and he graduated and returned home.

Then Victor happened…and the stepping back just…stopped.

As suddenly as it had begun it just stopped.

Yuuri considered telling Victor, especially as they became more than friends. He wanted to explain exactly why he had been so scared of sleeping with Victor.

But since it seemed it was no longer an issue he let it go.

This would prove to be a mistake.


	2. Victor Nikiforov? Why are you here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor wake up in the past

Yuuri awoke to a pounding on the door of their hotel room, the weight of his fiancé’s arm slung over his waist.

“Vitya…Vitya go see who it is” he muttered grumpily, “it’s too early” he felt as much as heard Victor give a low chuckle before his lover kissed the back of his neck and slid out of bed. They were in Vancover for an exhibition and photoshoot for a sponsor and had made it into a little mini vacation. As Victor padded over to the bathroom to grab a robe, cursing in a muffled ‘I’m not awake’ way, Yuuri stretched and opened his eyes.

He blinked and felt for his glasses on the bedside table. Something looked wrong. He slid on his glasses as Victor fumbled his way (he really was mostly asleep) over to the door. He heard the door of their room open and a voice he was far too familiar with, and which should not be there, yell.

“Victor Nikiforov? Why are you here?”

Very awake now, heart pounding in his chest Yuuri sat up and grabbed his phone as he tuned out the raised voices from the doorway.

He let out a groan as he took in the date.  It was five days before the Sochi Grand Prix. The one he had failed at so spectacularly…but this was impossible.  That happened two years ago. He’d never stepped back that far and never to before an event. He suddenly realised Victor’s voice was getting very agitated and he quickly swung himself out of bed, silently grateful he’d worn boxers last night.  He raced to the door and pulled Victor away from it.

Celestino looked very cross and red in the face.

“Hi Celestino. Am I late?” Yuuri asked leaving his arms wrapped around Victor’s right arm.

Celestino looked from Yuuri to Victor.

“Yuuri can I talk to you in the hall?” he said as he glared daggers at Victor.

“Of course, just let me grab a robe. Victor come with me.” Victor looked both irritated and confused but he let Yuuri pull him back into the room. Yuuri pushed him down so he was sat on the bed.

“I’ll explain everything just let me deal with Celestino” Victor looked up at Yuuri as he said this with wide confused eyes but slowly nodded his head. Yuuri gave him a kiss on the forehead before grabbing the other robe from the bathroom and swiping the keycard from the desk before heading into the hall, letting the door shut behind him.

“Yuuri can you explain to me what Victor Nikiforov is doing in your room?” his former coach asked after a moment. Yuuri blushed and shrugged.

“Ah we may have met and hit it off?” Yuuri squeaked. Celestino sighed and shook his head.

“Yuuri you’re playing with fire here. You could really get hurt, I know how you idolise him and if he doesn’t feel the same way you do about him…” Yuuri was touched by Celestino’s concern. He had always been protective of his athletes and it showed.

“It’s really okay. I trust him, I really do.” Yuuri said confidently.  Celestino gave him a long look but sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

“Fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Now I originally came to get you for breakfast but it seems you may have other company. Be at the rink on time for practice.” And with that his former (current?) coach left and Yuuri breathed out a sigh of relief.

Okay, one down…one to go. 

He took a deep breath and let himself back into the room.

“Yuuri? Why does your phone say the wrong date? And why is the hotel room different from how I remember it? What’s happening?” Victor sounded scared and Yuuri’s heart went out to him. He hurried back to his lover’s side.  Victor had gone pale and was holding Yuuri’s phone in his hand.

“Victor can you look at me?” Yuuri asked as he crossed over and put his hands on Victor’s shoulders. Victor raised his head to look at him, fear evident but Yuuri could see the tension bleed out of him a bit and the trust in Victor’s eyes.

“Okay, so…there may be something I haven’t told you…”

Yuuri told Victor everything. When it started, the rules he’d figured out, and why he had believed it had stopped and why he hadn’t told Victor before and how this one was different.  Victor listened to it all wide-eyed but slowly grew to have a smile.

“So we’re before Sochi?” he asked finally. Yuuri nodded.

“I’m sorry Vitya, I should have told you.” Victor waved off the apology.

“It’s fine, but now you have a chance to do over that event.” Victor looked positively delighted, “And you have a chance to save Vicchan” Yuuri smiled.

“Yeah I guess I do. I’ll give my sister a call in a bit and tell her to keep Vicchan in. Too bad I’m going to bomb my programs still though.” He said the last with a sigh. Victor frowned.

“Why?”

Yuuri gaped at him.

“Victor I don’t remember the programs I did at Sochi,” he stopped and frowned, “Actually outside of the Free do you remember your short program?”  Victor paused.

“Huh…well the music you were going to use for the season we were working on is freely available. It would only take a few calls for me to secure the rights for you. Mine is a bit more challenging but I could use the one I did for the rest of the season after Barcelona. I’ll work it out.” He said finally, his finger tapping at his lower lip the way it always did when he was thinking.  Yuuri relaxed.  He knew if anyone could get rights for new music in five days Victor could.

“That’s sounds like it would work though I pity Celestino.” He said with a laugh before sitting on Victor’s lap. “I’m just glad you don’t seem angry with me” he added as he buried his face in Victor’s neck.

“Oh Yuuri, it’s not like you could have explained before this without sounding insane. I understand why you didn’t tell me” he wrapped his arms around Yuuri and they basked in each other’s love for a moment before the peace was broken by a burst of heavy metal. They both looked confused before Victor laughed.

“Oh! That’s Yurio!” he said letting go of Yuuri to lay back and reach up to dig his phone out of the bedding.

“Good thing you sleep with your phone attached to you” Yuuri said with a laugh as Victor grunted as he sat up. Victor accepted the call.

“Yura! How are you?” he said careful not to use the nickname that was now known only to him and his Yuuri. Yurio would now have to be Yura.

 _“Victor you asshat where the fuck are you? Yakov is going mental!”_ Yuuri yelled into the phone.

“Ah yes, we’re at the hotel in Sochi no?” Victor couldn’t actually remember if that’s where he was in the original timeline.

 _“What the hell? Of course we are where the hell are you? And why are you speaking English?”_ Yuuri yelled at him through the phone.

“Um…I’m with someone and it would be rude not to talk English…also could you get the spare card for my room from Yakov and bring it and a spare change of clothes to...,” Victor paused and pulled the phone away from his mouth, “Yuuri what room are we in?” he asked.

“HOW THE FUCK WOULD I KNOW!” “Room 304” both Yuuri’s said at once.

“If you could bring them to room 304 I’d appreciate it.” Victor said into the phone happily.

“What. The. Hell.”

“Room 304, clothing and room key! Thanks bye!” Victor hung up and Yuuri shook his head with a fond smile.

“This is going to confuse so many people.” He said with a laugh but he moved off his fiancé’s lap and stretched, “I’m going to shower. Can you start making the music arrangements love?”

“On it.” Victor said immediately tapping on his phone. Yuuri shot him one more smile before stepping into the bathroom.

As he rubbed shampoo into his hair he contemplated how he and Victor should act around each other. They probably should act distant, at most as if they had just had a one night stand but…that would mean not touching Victor whenever he liked. It meant being apart from Victor and not sharing a bed and…no. He’d spent most of his life unable to have Victor touch him. He couldn’t fathom pretending they weren’t a couple. Just the idea of it made him feel sick to his stomach.

By the time, he stepped out of the bathroom dressed the Yuri had made his way to the room and was arguing with Victor in Russian in the middle of the room. Yuuri crossed the room to slide his arms around Victor’s waist. Victor looked down at him with a blinding smile and wrapped an arm around him.

“What’s up Vitya? Yura brought your clothing?” he asked. Victor continued to beam at him.

“Yes though he’s apparently very unhappy with me being a ‘bad influence’ he seems to think this is a one night stand doesn’t believe me when I say we’re much more than that.” Victor told him amusement in his voice.

“Ah yes I’ve not met you before,” Yuuri suddenly remembered, “I’m Yuuri Katsuki from Japan. It’s a pleasure to meet you Yuri, I’ve heard a lot about you from Victor. Is it alright if I call you Yura to avoid confusion?” Yuuri said this all with utter politeness but also with his arms still around Victor.

“What the hell is going on?” Yuri said flatly. The 14-year-old didn’t understand what was happening, they certainly didn’t seem to be acting like a one night stand. In fact, they almost seemed to be acting as if they were a married couple.

“Yuuri-kun was just introducing himself. We’ve…sort of been secretly together through long distance for a while now. We wanted to take it slow but now we’ve met face to face we’ve decided to be open about it.” Yuuri was impressed. They hadn’t discussed it ahead of time but this was a very good cover for them.

The Russian Fairy glared at each of them before throwing his hands up in the air.

“I don’t even want to fucking know but you better be at practice in twenty minutes or Yakov is going to kill you” Yuri said before leaving. The couple watched him leave and then burst out laughing.

“Good story. Though Phichit may kill me when I get back to Detroit.” Yuuri said resting his head against Victor’s chest.

“True but maybe less when you bring me along. I’ve got to go shower love before Yakov finds me to kill me or has an aneurism.” Victor disentangled himself from his lover.

“Wait what?” but Victor had already closed the bathroom door.

“Wait WHAT?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware they wouldn't actually be at Sochi 5 days in advance of skating, or probably not but it worked easier if they were in the same place.


	3. Operation: Make their Coaches Freak Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri mess with everyone's heads by being THAT couple

They were not on time for practice.

Once Victor had showered and changed they had made their way to Victor’s room with Yuuri’s luggage to drop it off and then had to make arrangements with the front desk to get an extra keycard and to cancel the booking for Yuuri’s room. This made the most sense to the two of them because Victor’s room was much bigger and with a larger bed.

They then went and had breakfast and so sauntered into the rink ten minutes late, hand in hand. Both Celestino and Yakov looked murderous but the two skaters were unbothered. They sat together to lace up their skates and entered the rink to skate the warm ups hand in hand as much as possible.

They were well aware of everyone staring at them and just smiled at each other. When they finally had to drop hands, they kissed.

A simple, chaste, innocent kiss on the lips before Victor pushed back Yuuri’s hair from his face and they separated with a smile on both their lips.

You could have heard a pin drop in the arena.

None of the other skaters were even pretending to skate anymore.

Their shock was not made any better when Yuuri flew past them and executed a perfect quad flip.

“Yuuri! Perfect!” Victor called with delight.

Both coaches, who looked ready to tear their hair out, called the two love birds over and gave them very specific instructions of what to do.

Both of them ignored it.

With Victor that was expected but Yuuri had never acted that way before, or at least not to this extent. Both of what they practiced was good, really good, but it was also something brand new.

The other skaters didn’t know what to think.

After practice Yuuri and Victor immediately were attached at the hip again as soon as they were off the ice.

“Hey Victor, could I have a word?” It was Chris who was just dying to know what was going on.

“Oh sure!” Victor said turning to his friend, his arm still around Yuuri’s shoulder. Chris’ eyes flicked down and back up.

“Alone?” Victor frowned at that but Yuuri bumped him with his hip.

“It’s fine. I need to inform Celestino about the room change and call my sister anyway. I’ll meet you by the door.” Yuuri told him with a smile. Victor pouted but let Yuuri go as he pulled away, watching him as he walked towards his coach.

“So what’s going on with you two?” Chris asked finally when it became apparent Victor wasn’t going to look at anything or anybody but Yuuri.

“He’s my boyfriend.”

Chris was not anticipating that answer.

“Since when? You’ve never met before have you?” Chris was certain they haven’t, could have sworn it in fact.

“Since three months ago,” that’s what they had decided at breakfast. A reasonable time to have been together long distance, “We met online and just clicked. We were keeping it quiet because Yuuri’s a very private person but after meeting in person we’d decided to just go for it.” It was plausible but sketchy. Chris wasn’t convinced, but he also couldn’t believe you could look so domestic and in love with someone you’d only just met.

“I’m a little hurt neither of you trusted me with that information.” Chris said instead. Victor actually looked at him at that.

“Oh Chris! No it’s not like that! We literally hadn’t told anyone. Not even our coaches or families or his best friend. I trust you but Yuuri doesn’t know you that well and as I said he’s very shy and private. I’m sorry if you feel hurt but know I wouldn’t do that on purpose!” Chris had to smile at Victor’s slightly frantic tone.

“Okay, I get it….it wasn’t a personal slight. Still what’s with the room change?” He asked.

“Hmm? Oh Yuuri’s staying in my room. Which reminds me we need to buy some things” he muttered quietly, back on staring at Yuuri who was arguing with this coach.

“What do you mean he’s staying in your room Vitya?” Victor winced at the barely controlled anger in Yakov’s voice. Apparently, his coach had managed to sneak up behind him. Victor shot Chris a look of utter betrayal (which had no effect on the Swiss skater) before plastering on a smile and turning to face his coach’s wrath.

“Yakov! I was just going to tell you. Yuuri and I prefer to be together. Actually, it’s more that we can’t bear to be apart.” Victor said cheerfully. Yakov sighed, his eyes falling shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Vitya you can’t just move a competitor into your room! How do you even know Katsuki? He could be using you for your fame and money! Besides which he’s hardly a skater worth your attention.”

Victor stilled and Chris found himself taking a step back from his old friend. Victor wasn’t known to have a temper but a kind of cold rage seemed to be emanating from him and his smile had become sharper while his eyes were cold and almost menacing.

“Yakov I love you like a father but if you ever even suggest saying such things about the man I love again I’m afraid things will go badly.” His voice was terribly calm and quiet and even Yakov seemed to have picked up on the change of mood. He had opened his eyes and was opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

“Vitya you can’t love a man you just met!” He finally managed to get out.

“I haven’t ‘just met’ Yuuri. We’ve been talking for months now online. We’re serious about each other and I love him desperately. He doesn’t want my money or fame. He asked me to just be me and he means it Yakov. Just be me. He doesn’t want anything from me except that.”

“Vitya”

“No, we’re done here. Excuse me Chris, I’ve been away from Yuuri for too long for my tastes.” Victor took his leave and Chris watched, flabbergasted as Yuuri turned away from his own coach and saw Victor approach. Unwittingly he gasped as he saw the way Yuuri lit up at the sight of Victor and how he held out his arms insistently and the way Victor laughed and swept him into a hug…he saw the way they gazed at each other and before they turned and left the arena, ignoring the shouting of Yuuri’s coach.

“Holy shit they really are in love.” He said quietly turning to look at Yakov who he found was gaping after Victor.

“Holy shit indeed” Yakov muttered before turning away with a sigh.

This just made things a lot more interesting.


	4. What the actual fuck Yuuri!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a fight with Celestino and makes some phone calls

Yuuri took a deep calming breath as he walked over to Celestino. His coach had not looked happy in practice though he had grudgingly admitted it was some of the best skating he’d seen from his student.

“Celestino? I need to inform you of a room change. I’m now going to be in Room 417.” He was surprised he was able to keep his voice steady.

Celestino looked puzzled for a moment before the crease in his brow cleared and the puzzlement was replaced rapidly with alarm.

“You can’t mean? Yuuri really? You can’t share a room with Victor Nikiforov!” Celestino admonished.

“I think it’s my choice to share a room with my boyfriend.” Yuuri replied calmly.

“Yuuri! He’s a competitor! You’ve only just met! Plus he’s a notorious playboy you’re just going to get hurt! He’ll just use you for fun for this competition and then drop you as soon it’s over” Celestino was raising his voice and Yuuri felt prickly all over. However, much he respected his former coach he did not let anyone even suggest bad things about his fiancé.

“Victor is a perfect gentleman and we’ve been dating albeit secretly for three months. I know and trust him. He would _never_ hurt me” Yuuri’s voice was raising as well.

“This isn’t about trust! You don’t really know him! You’re just being foolish!”

“I know I love him and he loves me! Truly loves me! He also understands my anxiety and what to do about it! He actually believes I can push myself and achieve greater things! What was it you told me this morning? If I’m lucky I’ll be able to place fourth? Victor believes that I can make the podium!” Yuuri had never intended to push that particular failure in Celestino’s face but he truly hated it when people insinuated that Victor would hurt him on purpose.

“Because I’m realistic!” People were staring as they shouted at each other.

“No! It’s because you don’t believe in me! You never push me to be more!”

“Because I don’t want you to get hurt!”

“I’m stronger than I look and Victor is the one who made me see it! That’s why I’m changing both of my programs!”

“If you do that I won’t be your coach!”

“FINE!”

“FINE!”

“Yuuri what’s wrong?” Yuuri turned and saw Victor approaching and lit up like Christmas morning, holding his arms out for affection. Victor laughed and swept him up into a hug.

“Hey Victor wanna be my coach?” Yuuri asked with a smile gazing into his lover’s eyes.

“Always” Victor answered.

“What are you talking about? He can’t be your coach and competitor! Yuuri you’re just going to crash and burn!” Celestino was shouting at them but they blocked him out as they left arm in arm.

“We should probably call Phichit right away. He’s going to be pretty angry.” Victor said with a smile.

“I’m pretty sure he’ll call me once Celestino calls him to ‘fix’ this. Also I’m pretty sure I just fired my coach because he insinuated that you were using me for sex and would throw me away.”

“Sounds reasonable to me. I may have put Yakov in his place for similar reasons though I didn’t fire him.” Victor wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri was about to respond when his phone rang. 

“Right on cue,” he said with a laugh as he dug out his phone, “Hi Phichit!”

“What the actual fuck Yuuri? Why is Ciao Ciao calling me and saying you fired him because you’re shacking up with Victor Fucking Nikiforov?” Phichit’s voice screeched over the phone.

“Ah yes. I may have lost my temper when he said Victor was using me. Also I’m sorry for not telling you in advance but we’ve been dating for three months long distance. We met online” Yuuri established quickly.

“Cut the crap Katsuki. You haven’t been dating for three months I would know. I told Ciao Ciao you were but you haven’t. This is bullshit!”

Yuuri sighed, he should have known better than to try to pull this with Phichit.

“Can I call you back once we’re at the room? We’ll facetime” he asked.

“You’d better!

They called back once they were settled on the bed in their hotel room.

 “Really? We have to have this conversation with _him_ here?” Phichit asked once the call connected and Victor and Yuuri appeared on the screen.

“I can go!” Victor immediately offered, “I don’t want to get in the way, I know how important your friendship is!” he started to stand up only to have Yuuri pull him down.

“No. He stays” Yuuri stated flatly.

Phichit stared at him for a moment.

“Alright…” he agreed hesitantly.

“So. Yeah we haven’t been dating for three months but you wouldn’t believe the truth. All you need to know is that I love Victor and he loves me and we’re both very committed to this relationship” Yuuri decided to just get into it. Beating around the bush was not going to help.

“Ah of course we are my love! I would steal the moon for your kiss, fight armies for your smile, capture starlight in a jar just for a chance to see your eyes sparkle” Victor has never been described as low-key but even this was a bit much. But Yuuri loved it, gazing at Victor with an adoration which was only matched by the adoration Victor looked at him with.

Phichit couldn’t help it, he squeed loudly and took about a hundred screenshots.

“Oh my god you guys are the cutest!” even though part of him still worried mostly Phichit was excited that his shy friend had not only managed to snag one of the world’s most eligible bachelors but the one who was also his idol and object of his Big Gay Crush. This was the stuff dreams were made of.

Yuuri snapped back to reality and looked at Phichit.

“I would appreciate it if you could keep the fiction Victor and I agreed on up. I promise to tell you the whole story once I’m home but I know you won’t believe me.”

“Fair enough. I’m still not entirely happy about this though. You shouldn’t have fired Ciao Ciao Yuuri.” Phichit said disapprovingly, “He’s just trying to protect you” he added at Yuuri’s scowl.

“He’s overprotective you mean. I get that he thinks I’m mentally weak. Everyone does but handling me with kid gloves is not the answer” Yuuri didn’t dislike Celestino. He was in many ways a nice man and a good coach but his method of downplaying everything and his protectiveness backfired on Yuuri so much that he couldn’t help the slight bitterness that he felt towards the man.

“You’re not mentally weak love. You have anxiety. You also can do much harder routines than Celestino ever choreographed for you. I have no idea what he was thinking! You have the drive to master your jumps you just need constructive criticism and clear correction. Which reminds me you were getting sloppy with your quad flip. You need to make pull yourself in tighter.” Victor said kissing Yuuri’s temple, earning a soft smile.

“Noted. Also your second step sequence in your free, your lines aren’t as clean as they need to be” Yuuri softened the words with a smile and a kiss.

“Only you two would be a sickeningly cute couple while criticising each other’s skating.” Phichit interjected dryly.

Victor smiled at him smugly as he nuzzled Yuuri’s hair.

“We’re that couple at all times.”

Phichit eyed Yuuri sceptically noting the ease Yuuri had at Victor’s octopus like clinginess.

“Really? Are you sure you’re Katsuki Yuuri and not a clone?”

Yuuri laughed at that.

“A clone? Really?”

“Well the Yuuri I know is allergic to human touch. I mean you pushed Megan when I was in the hospital just because she hugged you!” Phichit hissed glancing at Victor.

Yuuri just shrugged.

“She wasn’t the right person. Look I have to go, I have to call my sister. Just…tell Ciao Ciao I’m sorry but I’ve made my choice”

Phichit looked between Victor and Yuuri nervously before sighing.

“I still think this is a mistake but I will.”

The next on the agenda was a call home. First Yuuri texted Mari and had her gather their parents, Minako and the Nishigori’s. Might as well get it over with all at once.

He sat on the bed with Victor just out of shot as the call connected via his laptop.

 _“Hi Everyone!”_ He said in Japanese as they appeared on screen.

 _“HI YUURI! GOOD LUCK!”_ Everyone cheered happily. Yuuri tried not to cry when he heard excited barks and saw Vicchan jumping happily about the people in the room. He took a deep breath, he could do this.

 _“Um…I don’t know what’s been on social media or news yet but I have announcement. I’m sorry I’ve kept this a secret but we wanted to make sure it was going well and…and it is….”_ He took a deep breath and flicked his eyes up to Victor who smiled encouragingly, _“Um…I have a boyfriend…we’ve been dating long distance for three months but we’re together now and…and he’s wonderful and I would like to introduce you. He knows some Japanese but it’s not great so I’m going to switch to English now”_

He held his hand out to Victor who took it and let Yuuri pull him into shot beside him.

“Everybody? This is my boyfriend, Victor Nikiforov” Yuuri’s cheeks were burning as everyone stared at the two of them in shock. His dad looked puzzled as if he couldn’t quite place Victor and his mom was as calm as she always was but everyone else was rendered speechless.

 _“It’s an honour to meet you”_ Victor said in heavily accented Japanese and a small bow before wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s waist, holding him close.

His words seemed to be enough to unfreeze everyone and everyone started shouting at once.

Yuuri covered his ears and winced.

“One at a time! One at a time!” he shouted in reply.

There was a pause as everyone seemed to struggle at who should speak first.

“Are you serious!?” Minako finally said, “This isn’t some sort of elaborate prank is it?” she asked looking between them sharply.

“No prank” Victor said firmly, Yuuri just smiled and leaned against him, “We kept it quiet because Yuuri had worries but after meeting face to face we couldn’t keep quiet anymore. I love Yuuri very much and will always take care of him” he said with a small bow, “Oh! After nationals would it be possible for us to pay a visit? Our nationals finish about the same time but it’s winter break for Yuuri’s school and I can afford a few days off from training. I would really like to meet you all in person.”

Yuuri smiled at Victor. Of course he would immediately want to visit the Onsen.

“Love I can’t afford to change my tickets” he said gently.

“Consider it a belated birthday present for you and it can be your gift to me. I just want to spend more time with you. Please Yuuri?” Victor immediately did his cute face and Yuuri knew he’d lost.

“Alright, you know I can’t say no to that face” He chuckled and turned back to the camera “that should be fine shouldn’t it?” he asked.

 _“Of course Yuuri, would you like to be in your room or have a guest room?”_ his mom replied, she always understood English better than she spoke it.

 _“My room should be fine. We don’t mind being a little cramped and it’s more private than the guest rooms.”_ He replied before catching Victor’s puzzled expression. He could keep up with a lot of conversations but his parents accents were particularly thick and Victor never mastered them “Just discussing rooming arrangements love, nothing to worry about”

“Oh okay”

“WHY IS NO ONE ELSE FREAKING OUT THAT THAT IS LITERALLY VICTOR NIKIFOROV!” Yuuko screamed.

“Yuuko please-“

“IT’S ACTUALLY VICTOR NIKIFOROV! YUURI IS DATING OUR IDOL OUR HERO AND NO ONE ELSE IS FREAKING OUT!? WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE FREAKING OUT!”

“Yuuko-“  
  
“VICTOR NIKIFOROV IS SPEAKING TO ME OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!”

“Stop screaming!” Yuuri managed to interject, Yuuko stopped yelling to hyperventilate a little.

“It’s okay Yuuko. Yes I’m dating Victor, yes he’s speaking to us, and yes I freaked out at first as well but he’s genuinely a wonderful guy. He’s also human. It’s _fine_ please calm down.” Takeshi rubbed his wife’s back as she sucked in huge lungsful of air.

“Okay…I’m okay…I’m…not okay how did this happen! Why didn’t you tell me!” she demanded.

“I..I didn’t tell anyone Yuuko.” Yuuri looked to Victor for help. Victor hugged him a little closer.

“We chose not to tell anyone because we hadn’t seen how we’d feel face to face. We met online and started our relationship there. I knew Yuuri was a fan and since I had been his idol we were unsure if we could make it work. That’s why we didn’t tell anyone. We wanted to be sure that this is what we both wanted before we did so. Then we met in person and we just..we just knew it was time.” Victor was too good of a liar Yuuri decided. They were going to have a long discussion later about what really happened to Yuuri’s old (current?) tie.

“That…makes sense” Yuuko said after a few moments silence, “Okay I forgive you Yuuri. BUT you have to bring him to the rink when you visit!” she demanded.

“Of course.”

They chatted a bit more and both of them cooed at Vicchan for a bit before it was decided they should probably call it a night.

 _“Can you…can you please do me a favour Mari?”_ Yuuri asked before they signed off.

_“Depends squirt”_

_“Can you keep Vicchan in until the competition is over? I just have a bad feeling and would feel better if I knew he was safe”_ he needed his pup to survive.

_“Fine, can’t have you choke because of paranoia”_

_“Thanks Mari!”_

They signed off and retired to the bed.

“That went better than expected” Yuuri snuggled closer to Victor.

“Mmm and now I get to meet Puppy Victor! I’m excited…also see all the posters before you tear them down” Victor kissed his head and Yuuri’s eyes opened in horror.

“Oh god.”

“Nope don’t you dare you owe me” Victor hugged him closer. Yuuri groaned and hid his burning face against Victor’s neck.

“Ugh fine but I get cake tomorrow.”

“Deal”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter but breaking it down made chapters that were too small. Originally I was going to have Phichit know about the time travel from the get go but changed my mind. He's still going to have to be told but you'll see why I changed it.
> 
> Also Celestino is having a very bad week but he should have known better than to bad mouth Victor in front of Yuuri even without knowing their relationship.
> 
> Also I like to think why he wasn't the best coach for Yuuri was because he was too protective and took the kid gloves approach which as we've seen isn't what Yuuri actually needed. 
> 
> Also I'm aware that Victor being his coach at the actual GPF in Sochi would be impossible but it's my fic so I do what I want :)


	5. Yuri Plisetsky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri go and support Yurio's skating and something strange happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light angst in this chapter just a heads up but also supportive relationships so it'll be okay.

The next morning, they went to practice and Victor split his time between practicing and coaching Yuuri. They would consult each other on the ice, kiss and then move off to practice their routines.

The other skaters didn’t know what to make of it.

They showered and changed, had lunch and then made their way to the stands to watch the Junior Grand Prix short program.

After all it didn’t matter if Yurio didn’t remember their history they still loved him and wanted him to do well.

When he was taking to the ice Yuuri, who was happily sat in Victor’s lap by this point (he couldn’t wait until their relationship was all over social media. He took perverse pleasure in people knowing that Victor was his), jumped up in excitement.

“YURI! DAVAI!” He shouted at the teen who looked up at them puzzled. Victor nearly pushed Yuuri over as he stood up to wave at Yuri “GANBA YURI!” a big smile on his face.

The teen started and stared at them with a stunned expression before turning to his coach and asking a few quick questions. He looked back the couple who were stood waving in the stands before skating to the middle in order to begin his routine.

The couple settled back down with Yuuri once again perched on Victor’s lap. They watched as Yuri skated his routine.

 _“It’s far too easy for him,”_ Yuuri muttered as they watched, _“and his step sequences are awful and far too simple. I expect much more from him.”_

Victor gave a little hum of agreement, his eyes narrowed.

 _“This is a lot like it was back then, before you lit a fire in his belly…but this is weird…”_ He was tapping his lips with this finger as if he was trying to put the pieces of a puzzle together in his mind.

 _“What’s weird?”_ Yuuri asked not taking his eyes off of Yuri.

_“Doesn’t it seem like…he’s holding back? Like he knows he could be doing better and is restraining himself? His mistakes, especially in the step sequences, seem almost…forced…”_

Yuuri looked closer, he could see what Victor was saying now it had been pointed out.

“Da” was all he said as he watched. Still they applauded the loudest when the teen finished and his scores were announced.

“We need to get a banner for the free skate” Victor said thoughtfully as they filed out.

“Yurio would kill us. We absolutely have to!” Yuuri answered with a laugh, leaning against Victor, their arms looped together.

“You are too adorable for your own good you know that?” Victor was looking at him as if he was the only person on the planet.

“Well since you have the title for the handsomest man in the universe I had to claim a different title” Yuuri laughed and hugged Victor’s arm close, “What should we do now?”

“Shopping” the answer was firm and immediate.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes.

“Why?” he asked suspiciously.

“Because I know which suit you brought and which tie and now that I have the chance to save the past you will _not_ be wearing that monstrosity to the banquet” Victor had that gleam in his eye.

Now Yuuri hated shopping, he really hated shopping for suits…but Victor adored it and he especially adored dressing Yuuri up and Yuuri adored Victor so yes. They would go shopping.

He sighed.

“Okay but we’re stopping at some point to have delicious cake because you promised.” He pouted a little for effect but couldn’t hold it in the face of Victor’s beaming smile. Instead he let his lips slide into a smirk and he stopped, his hands on Victor’s shoulders as he lifted himself on his toes to whisper in Victor’s ear, “and if you’re good we can use that tie you hate so much to have some fun later”

Victor turned an adorable pink.

“Oh my god you’re going to kill me” he whispered in reply.

They wandered around and bought far too much clothing (in Yuuri’s opinion) before stopping at a café that served a ridiculously beautiful chocolate cake. Yuuri let Victor feed it to him and Victor turned a beautiful pink at Yuuri’s almost orgasmic noises as he ate.

They made their way back to the hotel and to their room laughing and happy only to find Yurio pacing inside their room.

“What’s up Yura, are you okay?” Victor asked in concern.

Yuri glared at them.

“You two need to stop fucking up the timeline” The teen spat at them.

There was a beat of silence then.

“Yurio?” Yuuri’s voice held a hint of tears.

“Da, and you’re Katsudon” Yurio shifted uncomfortably.

There was a thunk as Yuuri dropped the shopping bags and ran to envelop the teen in a tight hug, tears streaming down his face.

“Oh thank god! I missed you so much!” Yuuri choked out.

Yurio was like the little brother he never had and losing that connection with the teen had hurt much more than he had let on. The days spent training together, hanging out, roasting Victor (because Yuuri loved Victor but sometimes the man needed teasing), playing video games. All those hours spent together had meant so much to Yuuri. Especially the late-night talks when they would discuss anything and everything from the outlandish like conspiracy theories to the mundane like Ota…oh no.

Yuuri hugged Yurio closer.

“Otabek” he whispered, his grip trying to convey his understanding. How he knew how much it cost to have lost the friendship those two had built. Yurio, who’d surprisingly returned the hug, gripped the back of Yuuri’s sweater tight, hiding his face against the older man’s shoulder.

“It’ll be okay” Yuuri assured him but that caused the teen to pull back violently. Yurio’s face was red and tear streaked and he rubbed at it angrily.

“You don’t know what it’s like to make a friend and then have them forget you exist. Over and over again” Yurio spat at him, anger and grief choking him. Yuuri grabbed him by the arms and gave him a little shake.

“Of course I do! But it’ll be different with Otabek” he insisted. The teen gave a bitter laugh.

“How?”

Yuuri bent his head to meet Yurio’s eyes.

“Because he looked for you. He approached you. That’s what happened with Yuuko and Takeshi and Phichit. That’s why they stuck. That’s why Otabek will come back.” Yuuri insisted fiercely, brown eyes staring down green.

There was a moment when they both held themselves tense before Yurio sagged, going limp in Yuuri’s grip.

“You promise?” he asked quietly.

“I promise” Yuuri replied firmly pulling the teen in a close embrace.

Behind them Victor counted down in his head.

The two Yuri’s shot apart and stared at each other in confusion.

“WAIT! YOU TIME TRAVEL TOO?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't orginally going to have Yurio come back in time as well but then I was listening to Yuri on Ice (the song) again and realised that while the Piano is Yuuri and the Violin is Victor the Drums are Yurio and that he's just as important and I blubbed and had to have Yurio time travel as well.
> 
> As for their relationship Yuuri views Yurio as a little brother as I have already said in this chapter. Yurio's view is a little...more complicated than that but we'll get into that in the next chapter.


	6. Yurio is so done with time travel BS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio reveals about his time travel history and he and Victor have an awkward breakfast

_It had happened for the first time 6 months after his first novice competition. He’d gotten bronze but had started up a conversation with the gold medallist and a friendship had formed._

_He was pretty happy with his life._

_Then, while lying on his bed playing a video game, he’d felt sick and the world had twisted and then he found himself in his skates looking at Yakov who was telling him he had 20 minutes until he was due on the ice._

_After a moment of confusion, he’d realised that he was at that first competition again. Excited at the chance of a do-over even though he didn’t understand why he went out and didn’t hold back._

_This time when he won gold he turned to his (future?) friend, the silver medallist, and said “No hard feelings?” as he held out his hand only to have it slapped away._

_“Maybe if you hadn’t cheated”_

_The words stung. Both the accusation and the fact that apparently, he was only worth being friends with if he didn’t get gold._

_“I didn’t cheat” but did he? He didn’t mean to travel back in time and he couldn’t help that’d he’d had more time to refine then the others._

_“Whatever” his former (never?) friend spat._

_Things like that was behind Yurio’s “punk” loner persona though he’d never admit it._

_But after that first time it happened again and again erratically. Yuri would be sent back to skate competitions again long after the first time. He was never able to predict when or where._

**Present**

“But the last time I travelled back was like two and a half years ago. I have no idea why I was shoved back to today” Yurio explained from where he was sat in front of Yuuri who was happily braiding his hair and humming quietly.

One of the things that surprised everyone in Russia after Yuuri moved in with Victor was that Yuuri loved braiding hair. Yurio was usually his victim to try out new styles and ideas. It was apparently a calming thing and had started back when Victor had long hair and Yuuri used to help Yuuko style her hair like his.

Yurio, to everyone’s further surprise, tolerated it. He claimed it helped give him ideas for competitions but otherwise just didn’t bother him.

He wouldn’t admit even on pain of death that it was relaxing and nice for him as well.

“Huh I hadn’t stepped back for two years either before yesterday. It’s weird we arrived yesterday and you arrived today” Yuuri twisted a piece of Yurio’s hair as he spoke before sticking out a hand, “bobby pin please” a pin was placed in his hand and he carefully pinned up the piece of Yuri’s hair he’d been holding.

“Maybe us changing the timeline pulled him back?” Victor offered. There was a silence as they all considered this.

“We really have no idea how any of this works do we?” Yuri sighed eventually.

“Not a clue!” Yuuri sounded weirdly cheerful about everything, “Annnnnd done!”  he sat back happy with his work.

Yuri got out his phone to take a picture.

“Not bad Katsudon. Hey wanna do my hair before my free?” he looked back at the man behind him who gave him a thumbs up.

“What are you going to do about your coach by the way?” Yuri asked moving so he could face both men.

“Victor’s going to coach me” Yuuri stuck his lip out in a stubborn pout.

Yuri hated having to play the grown up.

“He _can’t_ not officially for this competition anyway. Plus aren’t you being unfair to Celestino? You told me yourself that you wouldn’t have stood up to him with how you were before Victor so he’s operating under the belief you’re still a wimpy push over. Plus he could pull you from the competition.” At that Yuuri winced and looked pleadingly at Victor.

The older Russian moved so he could wrap his arms around Yuuri.

“I’m sorry love but he’s right. You should probably make up with him if you can. Invite him out to breakfast to talk it out. Yurio and I can go too but we’ll sit at a different table so we don’t make things worse”

Yuuri sighed but nodded.

“Okay okay I’ll text him.”

Arrangements were made and Yurio went back to his room. He thought he knew why Yuuri was so cheerful. Time travel was lonely and isolating. It was nice to be able to share the experience with others.

They met up the next morning and Yurio watched as Victor waiting with Yuuri for Celestino, watched Victor leave the table after a few words and make his way over to the teen.

“So, what do you want for breakfast?” Victor asked brightly as he sat across from Yuri.

“I’ve already ordered old man. I ordered for you too and you’re lucky I’m so fucking nice that I ordered you something edible” Yurio slouched, keeping an eye on Yuuri who spoke a lot with his hands for someone that others seemed to think of as reserved.

“Thanks Yurio…by the way” Yuri flicked his eyes to Victor who had on his kindly adult face which was, in Yuri’s experience, not to be trusted.

“What?” he asked sourly.

“If you want to talk about it I can listen.”

Yuri felt his heartbeat pick up.

“Talk about what?” he asked with feigned disinterest.

“Yuri, Otabek will become your friend sooner than you think but if you need to talk about the crush you have on Yuuri I can listen.” Victor…didn’t sound like he was mocking Yuri but this was not an okay conversation. He sunk low in his chair.

“Shut up I don’t have a crush!” he hissed in shame.

“Yuri…”

“Shut up I don’t!”

“Yuri.”

Yuri looked up and met Victor’s eyes. He was concerned and serious and didn’t look like he thought Yuri was stupid or anything. He looked away.

“Okay so he has a nice face okay!? What’s the big deal? And yeah it sucks to see you and him being gross together or when he talks about how much he loves you and it makes me feel weird but it’s not a big deal! I was getting over it because I had Otabek to talk to and then I noticed I liked Otabek’s face and was starting to move to that only now Otabek doesn’t think we’ve talked since I was 10 and I’ve got to restart puberty again and everything sucks!” It actually felt good to get all of that out of his system.

Victor winced but he didn’t laugh.

“Yeah that would suck.” Victor was talking to him like an equal. He almost never did that. Yuri glanced at him again.

“So what? Aren’t you going to laugh?” he had to prod it like a sore tooth.

“Look Yuri…I know I can go too far with my teasing sometimes and I’m generally pretty tactless but do you really think I of all people are going to make fun of you for a crush you have on Yuuri? I left my career, life and friends for a guy _who didn’t even remember our first real meeting_ and I get it. He’s charming and kind and completely oblivious and it sucks to be on the receiving end of that. But you are important to Yuuri, he does love you even if it’s not the love you want” Victor was being surprisingly kind.

“Yeah well…it’s more confusing because I’m not even sure if it’s a crush? I mean I like his face and I wish he didn’t see me as a brother or a friend but it’s not…it’s not dirty? I just like… aesthetically his face is nice? God I don’t even know” Yuri moved so he could thunk his head against the table.

He vaguely heard the arrival of the food and sighed before sitting up.

“Yuri…do you think you might be asexual?” Victor asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

“I…I don’t know? What is ‘asexual’?” Yuri asked. Victor looked at him and ran a hand through his hair as he let out a huff of a breath.

“God I’m really shit at this. Honestly the best person for you to talk to about both asexuality and the crush thing is Yuuri” he held up his hand to silence Yuri’s protest before it began, “Hear me out! Yuuri had a massive crush on Yuuko for years, he told me he cried the night she got engaged. He moved past it and was able to have a friendship with her in spite of it. You don’t have to tell him that it’s him but he wouldn’t make fun of you for it.”

Victor was right and Yuri knew that.

“I’ll think about it” he was making no promises, “and the asexual thing?”

“Trust me” Victor said with no trace of humour, “but be prepared.”

Yuri laughed at that for reasons he couldn't quite name and Victor smiled. Yuri hated to admit it but Victor was right and it helped that Victor wasn’t being an asshole about it the way Mila would have been.

“Oh after nationals we’re going to Hasetsu so plan for that” Victor added breaking his train of thought.

“Oh? When was this decided?” he tried to keep the snark in his voice but he let himself have a tiny smile.

Victor looked back at Yuuri with a soft look.

“Well someone couldn’t bear the thought of you not joining us”

Yuri was reminded once again that special can feel good even if it’s not what he thought he wanted.

“Whatever, I guess I can go” he mumbled and hid his smile behind a bite of food.

Victor looked down at his food.

“I hate everything on this plate”

Yuri cackled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is well aware that his crush on Yuuri is pointless because of many reasons starting with the age gap and working up from there.
> 
> But just because you know a crush is pointless doesn't mean you can shut off your feelings. Victor sympathises and wants to help but is really shit at these kind of conversations.
> 
> Yuri doesn't want his stupid crush to get in the way of his friendship with Yuuri and it won't. Everyone cares too much about everyone else for anyone to get really hurt.
> 
> Also I didn't intend for Asexual Yuri but he apparently is very asexual in my head and wanted that clear so there you go.


	7. Conversations with Coaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri mends things with Celestino and Victor and Yakov talk

Celestino stopped when got close to the table, his eyes narrowing as he realised _he_ was there.

“Why is _he_ here?” Celestino spat glaring at the Russian skater.

“I was just keeping Yuuri company until you arrived to stop him getting anxious” Victor replied standing up, “Now I’ll go over and wait with my rinkmate” and with a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead and a wave to Celestino the Russian skater was retreating to join Yuri Plisetsky at another table.

Celestino glared after him for a moment and then sighed sitting down across the table from Yuuri.

They stared awkwardly at each other until the waitress came and took their orders leaving them to stare in awkward silence a bit longer. Finally, Yuuri had enough and stretched out his arms.

“Okay, I’m sorry for yelling at you the other day and over reacting but at the same time you should know better than to insult Victor Nikiforov in front of me” the last was offered with a small smile and Celestino couldn’t help but chuckle and return it.

“Okay it’s true after five years of knowing you I should have known not to do that but…can you blame my concern? You’ve idolised him for years and suddenly you’re telling me you’re in a relationship and you’re changing your programs? You can understand my worries” he really hoped Yuuri understood. He was only trying to look out for his skater.

Yuuri nodded and straightened to look him in the eye with a confidence Celestino wasn’t used to seeing on him.

“I get it but please believe me when I say I love him and he loves me. Also, you said yourself that what I skated in practice is better than anything else I’ve done” Celestino had to nod at that which encouraged Yuuri to continue “He choregraphed this just for me and even got the music approved. Hell I wouldn’t be here to have this conversation if he hadn’t convinced me that I was being unfair to you so please stop believing the worst of Victor”

Celestino sighed and sat back in his chair.

“Look Yuuri you’re my best and favourite student-“ he began only to be cut off but a laugh from Yuuri.

“No I’m not” he didn’t seem cross, mostly amused, “We both know that Phichit is your favourite and for good reason. You two understand each other much better than we do. Look, I don’t hold it against you and you’re the reason I’ve gotten as far as I did but we both know I’m plateauing under you. That’s why I think this should be our last season together”

Celestino would be lying if he said he hadn’t seen this coming. There was a fundamental gap he couldn’t cross with Yuuri and they both knew it.

“Do you have plans for next season?” he asked instead of arguing, Yuuri nodded.

“Yeah but I don’t think you’ll like them. Just…look I know you’re not happy about me changing things but can I offer a deal?”

Celestino didn’t know this Yuuri but there was something intriguing here. He’d like to see where it goes…so he nodded.

“Okay,” Yuuri began with a smile for the waitress as she dropped off their food, “If I lose with my new programs and risks I’ll make sure in interviews to make it clear you disagreed with my choices and tried to talk me out of it, and if I win…well I’m still going to give Victor choreographer credit but I’ll make sure to sing your praises. Just…don’t pull me from the competition.”

Celestino laughed quietly.

“Best deal I’m going to get isn’t it?” he asked and smiled at the nod in response, “Okay, then we’ll go with that”

They spent the rest of the meal in much less awkward conversation going over the new choreography and music. Celestino still felt Yuuri was mad for doing this but he also knew he couldn’t change Yuuri’s mind once it was made up.

It should at the very least be interesting. Besides as Yuuri lit up and talked about his choreography and music it became clear to Celestino that _this_ Yuuri was the Yuuri he’d always wanted to see. The one who believed in himself and his choices. This was the confident Yuuri he’d always been trying to bloom.

Maybe the relationship with Victor wasn’t a mistake if it helped bring this out in Yuuri.

Maybe.

 

The three time travellers were pleasantly surprised with how easy things went. Yuri came with them to practice as he was bored and wanted to see the confused looks the other skaters were giving the couple.

This time Yuuri tried to split instruction time between both his former and new coach during practice and Yakov kept yelling at Victor but what he skated was good and they all knew it.

Once practice was finished there would be more than enough time for lunch and even dinner as they men’s skate wasn’t until that evening. So the three of them were about to leave to get something to eat when Yakov approached the trio.

“Vitya you’ll be having lunch with me” it was not a request.

“Okay, Yuuri and I-“ Victor began before being cut off.

“No, you and I will be having lunch together”

Victor opened his mouth to protest when Yuuri put a hand on his arm.

“It’s okay love, me and Yurio will go get lunch and we’ll meet you back in the room later” Yuuri offered with a smile. Victor gave him a look of concern.

“Are you sure?” he asked the Japanese skater who just nodded before kissing him and turning away.

“Come on Yurio let’s go find some lunch” Yuuri said leading the teen away and that was new, Yurio complained about everyone. Yakov wondered what sort of magically sway Katsuki had over Russian skating prodigies. Oh well as long as he didn’t fuck over their careers he didn’t care.

The meal they had was nice because Yakov wasn’t going to bring up Katsuki while they ate. He had too much respect for food to ruin it with a fight. So he waited until the food was gone and they were sat sipping tea to bring the Japanese skater up.

“Vitya what are you and Katsuki playing at? Fine if you want to date a fellow skater I can’t stop you but is there any reason for you to be as flashy as you are? Despite my best efforts and the efforts of your PR team pictures of you…cuddling…is all over social media with the press and fans alike speculating wildly about your relationship” he figured he’d start with the image angle. After all Victor was always careful to maintain his image in the public sphere.

“Well finally! We’d been wondering why it took so long” Victor said with some satisfaction as he took out his phone and began doing things on it, “Oooo that’s a really good shot of us”

Yakov was…disturbed.

“You’re not bothered by this?” he’d always been upset when his past relationships went public so why is it okay now?

“Why would I be?” Victor asked like he didn’t know how secretive he’d always been. A horrible thought struck Yakov.

“Is it Katsuki? Did he say he’d break up with you if it wasn’t public?” He’d seen that happen before from people who dated stars to get their own attention. It never ended well.

“What?” Victor looked up from his phone looking bewildered, “No of course not. We just like showing off how cute of a couple we are,” his phone beeped and he looked back down, his expression going soft and gooey in a way that was most alarming “Speak of the devil” he held out his phone to Yakov who eyed it suspiciously before taking it.

It was open to a messenger service with a message from Katsuki saying “Hope your lunch is going well, can you ask Yakov if this is okay for Yurio’s hair for his free?” attached was a picture of Yuri’s hair done up with elaborate braids.

“He’s doing Yura’s hair?” he asked, his eyebrows shooting up. Victor smiled happily and took the phone back.

“Yeah it calms them both down. So what should I tell them?”

Yakov blinked as he tried to take things in.

“Tell him it’s fine.” He conceded watching Victor carefully as he messaged Katsuki back.

“Does he love you back?” he asked finally and felt something relax as Victor smiled softly and genuinely, staring off at something inside his own head. This honest, real Victor was so different to the champion he’d raised and he could only think that was a good thing.

“Yes, he really does” Yakov wasn’t even surprised by that response.

“Good.” He stood up and began to gather his things, “Be at the rink on time for the short program” and he left. Whatever he might think of their relationship maybe it’s good if it makes Vitya so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugghhhh why was this so hard to write.
> 
> Not sure if I like this chapter but it was necessary I think. 
> 
> Next the Men's Short Program!


	8. Interlude: Yuri and Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Yuuri's lunch break without Victor
> 
> Some things get resolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't fit into the next chapter or the last but it feels important. 
> 
> This is the last mention of Yuri's crush but it brings some important resolution to it.
> 
> There will be another update on Friday as per usual.

“And that is why Asexuals and Aromantics are a valid and important part of the LGBTQIA community and why their identity is very valid” Yuuri concluded from where he stood next to his laptop where it lay open on the hotel room’s desk.

“Oh my god” Yuri whispered, he was sat cross-legged on Victor and Yuuri’s bed. Now he understood Victor’s warning.

“Any questions?” Yuuri said brightly as he closed the laptop.

“Yeah why do you have a fucking _PowerPoint_ about asexuality on your laptop” Yuri asked his hand in the air.

“Because idiots need to be educated and possibly asexual people need to understand they aren’t broken” Yuuri replied with a shrug as he grabbed a bag of hair supplies he’d purchased after their quick lunch. He flopped down on the bed behind Yuri and immediately set to work styling his hair.

“How do you even know about all this? You’re not asexual” Yuri said letting his eyes fall closed.

“You’ve noticed” Yuuri laughed causing Yuri to growl a bit, “Yes well _I’m_ not but Phichit is. It tore him up at first but I wasn’t going to let him feel broken and after a bit of research we learned about asexuality. Then I brought him along to a meeting for the local LGBT group and there…some people were assholes about me bringing Phichit. Phichit left in tears and a month later there were two groups for queer youth on campus. One which we belonged to and one which we didn’t. The other group folded before the year was out. Anyway, Phichit being Phichit got over the initial hang-ups and insults but we often got baby Aces and baby assholes come to meetings and so I put together a PowerPoint for meetings when the A was questioned.”

“Oh.”

They sat there in silence while Yuuri calmly plaited Yuri’s hair while the blond tried not to fidget too much.

“Um…I think I might be Ace” Yuri finally said. Yuuri’s hands stilled briefly before moving again.

“It’s okay if you are. We still love you, you know that right?”

Yuri grit his teeth briefly at that, his hands clenching in his lap.

“Um…I also…I don’t want to tell you this but Otabek isn’t available and Victor is useless for this, I know because he tried and he’s fucking terrible at it but…I also kind of have an inappropriate crush and its…Victor told me about you and Yuuko and it’s kind of a similar situation?” This was a bad idea.

There was a silence and when Yuuri spoke again he sounded…careful. Like he was choosing his words with great care.

“How so?”

“He…the age difference alone would be enough for me to know it’ll never happen but he’s also in love with someone else. Someone who makes _sense_ for him to be in love with and he’s someone…I value very much and just…how do you let it go and just be friends? When does it stop hurting your chest when they are nice to you?” he asked all this quickly hugging his body tightly, his face burning with embarrassment.  Yuuri stopped what he was doing and rested his hands-on Yuri’s shoulders.

“Honestly? Time. Time and other crushes and just…seeing them happy in their life. I still held feelings for Yuuko even when I came back from Sochi the first time around. It wasn’t until I saw her with her family that I was able to let it go.  It still twinges occasionally, she is after all very cute…and she was my first love in a way. You never completely get over that. But I’m happy for her more than I wish I was with her, and that helps. Most crucially? I know I’m still important to her, I know she loves me…even if it’s not the way I thought I wanted.” Yuuri’s hands tightened briefly on Yuri’s shoulders.

“Oh” was all the teen could say in return, a lump in his throat.

“Yuri…I….” For a brief terror-stricken moment Yuri was afraid Yuuri was going to call him out but Yuuri squeezed his shoulder and continued “I never confessed to Yuuko and was never refused. I, like you, knew deep down it would have been pointless. You haven’t told me any names and I’m not going to make any assumptions…but I think whoever it is you have feelings about…if they are as important to you as you say…they care about you. Love you even…even if they can never return your feelings the way you want.”

Yuri was still for a moment before nodding his head, not trusting himself to speak without crying. It hurt but it wasn’t unbearable. It was at least confirmation that he was cared for. Yuuri swept him up into a hug before releasing him. He raised his hands but hesitated.

“Is it okay if I keep doing your hair?” he asked.

This Yuri found his voice for this. It felt important.

“Yes please. It helps calm me down.”

“Oh thank god because I am shitting bricks about tonight”

By the time they’d gotten Yakov’s approval for the hair style Yuri was calmed down. It had gone about what he expected and they were still close.

It would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri isn't stupid and gets who Yuri is talking about really fast. However he's not going to call attention it. The bond they have is deeper than any crush and will survive this just as Yuuri and Yuuko's friendship and bond survived. 
> 
> Honestly this conversation just really lets Yuri start to move past it properly. It's confirmation of what he already knew with the addition of being sure he's not going to lose Yuuri or Victor over it which is what he was most afraid of.
> 
> Also I don't remember if anyone remembers a tumblr thing that made the rounds of an ideal for a situational comedy about a introverted pansexual and their outgoing extraverted asexual bff/roommate called All and Nothing? (actually [holy shit they are making a webseries?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0wT7oyi7sgE) That's cool as shit)
> 
> Anyway that's how I imagine Phichit and Yuuri living in Detroit. Except instead of pan it's bisexual.


	9. Men's Short Program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Men's short program happens and Victor and Yuuri have no chill

Victor didn’t ask about their conversation but he seemed to know things had been sort of resolved and gave Yuri a thumbs up before they left for dinner.

They got to the rink for the short program way before Victor would normally be in appearance due to the fact that Yuuri was going first and Yuuri's anxiety made him be twenty minutes early. Yuri left them to go find a good place to watch, he was going to enjoy the spectacle these two made.

When it came time Victor walked out with Yuuri to the rink side much to Celestino’s annoyance.

“We’re all over social media by the way” Victor informed Yuuri once he was on the ice. Celestino shot him a murderous glare and opened his mouth only to be shocked into silence by Yuuri’s peal of laughter.

“Finally! What are they saying love?” Yuuri was grinning in obvious delight holding Victor’s hands.

“All sorts, mostly that you’re stealing me away.” Victor’s grin was as big as Yuuri’s, “Going to prove that you are?” he asked with a wink.

“Of course, I want to be hated as the man who stole Victor Nikiforov from the world”

This was a very weird and bizarre inside joke Celestino thought as he stood and stared at the two of them.

Then Yuuri kissed Victor leading to many flashes as excited reporters quickly captured the moment. Celestino swore under his breath as he buried his face in his hands. Even the announcers were heard to falter in their introduction and then Yuuri was centre ice.

There was just a note added, just to take up the two seconds that the song didn’t have and then the lyrics started.

[ _Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in to the air_ ](https://youtu.be/PQZhN65vq9E)

[ _I know I can count on you_ ](https://youtu.be/PQZhN65vq9E)

Yuuri loved this program. The song was a perfect capture of his feelings for Victor. He’d chosen this song after it came on the radio and he’d really listened to the lyrics. He’d cried, choreographed a lot of it in secret, skated it for Victor who had cried and then they had worked on refining it.

His costume was his old one but it was one he liked, it fit the song as well considering it was a piece of flowing white and blue that was easily one of his favourite costumes pre-Victor. It made Yuuri think of joyfulness which was entirely appropriate.

He’d backloaded his jumps into the second half with the flip being his last one again as an ode to Victor. He finished triumphant with both arms extended to where Victor was stood waiting for him, clapping wildly and crying.

The crowd was on their feet screaming and the announcers seemed to be yelling as well. He picked up a plushie and skated over to Victor. Celestino seemed proud but quiet as he handed over his skate guards. Victor on the other hand was practically bouncing as he kept babbling how beautiful it was.

As soon as the skate guards were on he let Victor pull him into a hug and pepper his face with kisses before taking him to the kiss and cry.

They waited holding hands and then…

He’d broken Victors SP world record. The one Yuri broke originally. Victor _screamed_ in joy and tackled him into a hug and kiss. They were still wrapped around each other when the reporters pounced.

“Victor Nikiforov! How do you feel about Yuuri breaking your record?” someone called.

“I couldn’t be prouder” Victor said beaming and hugging Yuuri tightly, his grin saying he was being completely honest, “but I really have to go and prepare for my skate. See you later love” the last was said to Yuuri who smiled back at him with adoration clear on his face.

“Of course! Don’t go easy on me!” Yuuri told him with a happy laugh.

The reporters kept him there for quite some time but he refused to answer any questions about their relationship until Celestino finally had to end it completely.

As soon as he was released from interviews Yuuri went to find Victor. He still had two skaters ahead of him as he was last to go and Yuuri, to Yakov’s relief, just talked to Victor as he warmed up, keeping him on task and helping with stretching.

Finally it was Victor’s turn and Yuuri walked to the rink with him.

“Remember, make it a challenge for me to get that gold Vitya” Yuuri told him to Yakov’s surprise.

“Wouldn’t dream of doing anything less” Victor replied kissing him.

This time 6 seconds had been cut from half way through the song but subtly enough that Victor doubted anyone would be able to notice.

[ _Oh, oh, starry eyed_ ](https://youtu.be/fBf2v4mLM8k)

[ _Oh, oh, star-r-r-r, oh, oh, oh, starry eyed_ ](https://youtu.be/fBf2v4mLM8k)

[ _Hit, hit, hit, hit, hit me with lightning_ ](https://youtu.be/fBf2v4mLM8k)

It was a song he’d picked for his come back because it made him think of the impact Yuuri had on him from the very start.

He didn’t have Yuuri’s stamina but he’d had more time to refine this one so he knew their scores could be quite close. Lucky for him this song fit in with his theme of longing. The costume, while it wasn’t what he would have necessarily preferred it to be, fit enough he thought most people wouldn’t realise.

He threw himself into his step sequence with joy. Yuuri had helped him craft it and it was far more elegant and detailed because of it.

He finished on one knee, a hand to his heart and the other reaching for Yuuri. The crowd was once again going wild

He picked up a poodle plush and skated quickly to Yuuri. Yakov handed him his skate guards with a grunted “well done” while Yuuri practically vibrated with joy.

As soon as he could he had his arms around his Katsudon.

“Oh my god Vitya you were so beautiful and vibrant and I’m so lucky to be competing against you much less dating you!” Yuuri babbled between kisses.

Somehow Yakov dragged them to the kiss and cry where Yuuri held his hand while waiting for the scores.

As soon as they were in Yuuri yelled a triumphant “I KNEW IT!” and kissed him passionately.

He’d taken his record back, by less than half a point.

The Free Skate was going to be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a short chapter but I wanted to keep the inevitable fucking with the press and driving Celestino and Yakov to drink in a separate chapter.
> 
> Also I know Yuuri said to Celestino that Victor choreographed his programs and now it says he choreographed it. It's not an error, that will be made clear next chapter.


	10. Inappropriate Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri give a joint interview after the short program and Yuuri receives a call from home

Yakov and Celestino ushered the two love birds into the locker room before the press could really descend. The two hardly cared, Yuuri was still beaming happily at Victor.

“I am so proud of you Vitya, you were beautiful!” Yuuri was pressing kisses onto Victor’s face as the man laughed.

“Not as beautiful as you my darling! The free skate is going to be so much fun!” Victor finally detached from Yuuri long enough to sit down and start getting ready for the interviews. Yuuri joined him, passing him things and talking animatedly about Victor’s program.

The other skaters were giving them a wide berth, even Chris, too horrified by Yuuri’s sudden change and Victor becoming even better.

“Can we trust you two to be discreet in front of the press? You’ve done enough to shock the world with all that kissing. We need you to be professional in front of the press” Yakov glared at the two of them.

“Yakov! When have I ever been unprofessional?” Victor’s smile was not to be trusted.

“Yuuri Coach Feltsman is right, discretion is key. We’re not saying you should try to hide your relationship” behind him Chris snorted, he was pretty sure even dead people were aware of their relationship by now, “But please try to tone it down a little in front of the press”

“Celestino! Don’t worry! Victor and I know what we’re doing”

That was exactly what the two coaches were afraid of.

 

“Yuuri are you upset that you only held the world record for such a short time?” a reporter asked as soon as the press descended.

“Not at all” Yuuri answered from where he sat in Victor’s lap, “I knew Victor would get it back, that routine is spectacular and of course I’m very proud of Victor”

“Less than half a point though love. If you can get your skating up to your full potential you’ll easily break that record again at Worlds which I am very excited about” Victor was quick to reply nuzzling the side of Yuuri’s face and making him giggle.

“Oh stop!” Yuuri said between adorable giggles. Yakov handed Celestino an open bottle of vodka. One of the reporters cleared their throat to get the skater’s attention.

“Victor Yuuri told us that you actually choreographed his new programs-“

“Yuuri!” Victor admonished cutting off the reporter’s question with a frown, “Why are you telling lies!? I didn’t choreograph your programs at all! That gorgeous program was all Yuuri, I just offered advice and critique here and there. Yuuri came up with that program on his own” Yuuri squirmed in embarrassment as Victor called him out.

“Well you did more than offer advice and critique. You helped me structure it so it would flow the best and we changed some of the elements together” Yuuri argued.

“A bit but it was mostly your work Yuuri. Please don’t sell yourself short like that” Victor kissed his cheek, his voice soft and fond.

“Oh Victor” Yuuri sighed happily snuggling closer to him.

Another reporter cleared their throat loudly.

“When did you two become a couple?” the reporter wasn’t going to ask if they were a couple as it was obvious to people on Mars that they were in love.

“About three months ago, we met online and were keeping it quiet until we could meet face to face. Now we have” Victor replied pressing his cheek against Yuuri’s hair.

“That’s the only question we’ll answer on our relationship” Yuuri added as he played with the fingers of Victor’s right hand.

They answered a few more questions (where Yuuri stressed that he wouldn’t have made it this far without the excellent coaching from Celestino) and just barely avoided making out on camera before they finally were let go.

“We said discreet Vitya. That was as discreet as a brick to the face” Yakov couldn’t even find it in himself to yell.

“We didn’t make out though!” Victor protested. They were all gathered in one large taxi along with Yuri who looked both amused and annoyed.

“Trust me Yakov them not making out in public is a major fucking victory” Yuri answered sourly before focusing on the skaters, “I’m breaking that record next year, you know that right?”

“Counting on it Yurio” Yuuri replied with a grin from where he was sat plastered against Victor. He then pulled out his phone and turned it on, it immediately started buzzing with texts from his friends and family. Yuuri glanced at them and started laughing.

“What’s so funny love?” Victor asked, one hand petting Yuuri’s hair.

“Phichit is still working his clone theory, Mari just sent me a text in saying ‘YOU ARE GROSS!’ Yuuko is asking if you’re a good kisser, and mom just sent her congratulations.” Yuuri explained with a grin.

“What about Minako?” Victor asked his voice betraying his slight fear. Mari had never given him the shovel talk. She just bemoaned the fact that her brother had no qualms about public displays of affection as long as it involved Victor. Minako on the other hand threatened Victor the first time around very graphically. She was highly protective of her prized student.

“Um…she says you’d better be good to me” Yuuri replied but he looked a bit green.

“Hmph, like the idiot would be anything else” Yurio replied with a snort.

Victor trembled causing Yuuri to put down his phone and hug him while crooning soft reassurance in Japanese.

Celestino didn’t understand at all what was happening with his student and looked to Yakov for help. The Russian coach caught his eye and just shrugged. Both of them were just going to have to deal with this. Whatever had happened to their skaters had made them both miles better and it was better to ride the tiger than to be in its path.

Just then a burst of music came from Yuuri’s phone and he quickly answered it.

“Moshi Moshi” he said before listening intently, speaking quickly in Japanese and then his face broke out in a relieved smile.

He said thank you and goodbye in Japanese before hanging up and hugging Victor tight.

“VICCHAN LIVES!” he yelled and then burst into tears.


	11. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri deals with the fallout from being all over Victor in front of the press

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, Gals and Non-binary Pals I am so freaking excited to share this chapter with you.
> 
> This chapter is probably my most favourite thing I have ever written and it's all thanks to Ishxallxgood for asking why they were being THAT intensely all over each other in the last chapter.
> 
> Cause I already knew why but I hadn't thought to explain it and now I have and it has been so much fun to write

Yakov and Celestino immediately abandoned them at the hotel in favour of the bar. The three time travellers entered the lift together and as soon as the doors closed Yurio turned to the two adults and glared at them.

“Really?” he asked in exasperation.

“What do you mean Yurio?” Victor replied with wide eyes and mock innocence.

“The groping during an interview. I mean I’ve seen you two nearly go it everywhere because you’re both  _ gross as fuck _ but never during an interview. You’re never like that with the press. What the fuck was that about” Yurio punched the number for the floor as he spoke.  Yuuri, no longer rubbing himself up against Victor like a cat in heat, grinned.

“Because it was  _ hilarious _ of course. Didn’t you see Ciao Ciao and Yakov’s faces? Much less the press? I thought Morooka-san was going to have a heart attack” The grin turned into giggles and that set off Victor and soon both of them were doubled over laughing. Every time they looked like they were going to stop they caught each other’s eyes and started again. Yurio watched them with his arms crossed over his chest, his lips twitching as he tried to maintain his stern glare.

The door of the lift opened and Yurio sighing led the two giggling idiots to their room. They managed to get the door open after a few tries (which only made the laughing worse) before the tumbled into the room.

Yurio waited patiently until the last of the giggles had stopped.

“Are you really going to be that annoying and gross in public for the rest of the time here?” he asked once they had gotten control of themselves.

“We’ll keep it more subdued tomorrow when we come to cheer you on. I mean Yuuri will probably still end up in my lap because he always does when he can but we’ll not be making out in the stands or anything.” Victor sat on the bed wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. Yuuri proved his words correct by immediately planting himself on Victor’s lap.

“Well it’s not my fault it’s such a nice lap. But seriously we’ll only be our usual annoying tomorrow. We don’t want to take too much focus off of you.” Yuuri promised and Yurio nodded in response. He never really thought the two of them would deliberately do that. The times they had were always unintentional.

“Seriously though you know you’ll be expected to keep up that level of grossness to keep the press from speculating about you two breaking up” he pointed out before moving to collect the room service menu. Yuuri shrugged like it didn’t matter.

“We got that in the original timeline whenever Victor went to the shops without me. With this we’ll ramp it down after Grand Prix and if asked will explain it as honeymoon period or something” his hands were resting on Victor’s which were wrapped around his stomach but they were way more casual and way less gross than they’d been in the interview. Plus Yurio was unfortunately very familiar with this seating arrangement.

“Do you want to skype home so you can see Vicchan?” Victor asked after they ordered their food.

“That’s a good idea and we can introduce them to Yurio and tell them he’s coming to visit with us.”

Yurio felt unreasonably nervous about being introduced to the Katsuki’s again but didn’t say anything while Yuuri was connecting the call.

“Moshi Moshi!” Yuuri said as the call connected revealing the three of them, “Everyone you’ve met Victor and I wanted to introduce you to the soon to be Junior Men’s champion Yuri Plisetsky, he’s Victor’s rinkmate and my friend. We call him Yurio” Yuuri put his arm around Yuri and grinned at his family who all chorused hello. This time the triplets were in the room and they were speaking in excited whispers to each other as they stared at the screen.

“Yuuri! We’re so proud of you!” His mother said with a smile, Vicchan bounding around the room.

“Did you two really have to make out on camera?” His sister asked with a glare.

“Hey we did NOT make out. Ask our coaches” Yuuri replied with a pout.

“It’s your own fault Katsudon, no one wants to see you and Victor being gross” Yuri said shoving off Yuuri’s arm who just turned the pout at him.

“Sorry if we went overboard,” At least Victor looked embarrassed. Yuuko narrowed her eyes and then looked sharply at Yuuri.

_ “Katsuki Yuuri did you convince your boyfriend to act like that in order to troll someone!?”  _ she demanded in Japanese. Yuuri put on his most angelic face.

“ _ Would I ever do something like that?” _

_ “Yes” _ everyone in Japan answered immediately. Yuuri sighed and dropped the innocent act.

_ “Not one person, a few people…and the press. It’s a harmless prank, no one gets hurt and everyone knows Victor’s mine and that I’m Victor’s.”  _ Yuuri replied in fast Japanese, deliberately playing up his native accent in the hopes that the two Russians wouldn’t be able to follow.

_ “Katsuki Yuuri!”  _ Minako said sharply in reprimand.

_ “Come on, it’s only for the time at the Grand Prix, we promise to pull it back afterwards! We’ll be on our best…we’ll be on better behaviour when we visit”  _ Mari was eyeing him carefully.

“Oi! Yurio! How gross are these two when the cameras aren’t on?” she demanded ignoring the glare her brother sent her. Yurio waggled his hand and made a face.

“Middling to fair? Yuuri sits on Victor a lot and Victor hangs off of him constantly. Like if he stops touching Yuuri he’ll die but they aren’t as gross at they were in the interview. Just…watch when they’ve been alone for any length of time. And I mean ANY. You don’t want to walk in on that” Yurio replied.

“Yurio! My mom is right there!”

“After that interview you have no right to complain.”

Yuuri pouted and Victor hugged him nervously.

“Are they mad at me?” he whispered as Yurio and Mari bonded over their disgust for the couple.

“No they correctly figured out it was my idea which is why Mari is roasting me with Yurio’s help” Yuuri replied.

“Don’t pout Yuuri this is your fault for being possessive.” Minako said sharply.

“I wasn’t being  _ possessive _ I just thought the press reaction would be funny and it was.”

Victor chuckled and gave him a squeeze.

“To be fair it actually was really funny” Victor said with a smile relieved that no one was angry with him.

The skype call ended when food arrived. As they ate Yuuri kept refusing a call on his phone.

“Yuuri answer Phichit” Victor sent him a look and Yuuri did his best to look completely blameless.

“But I want to spend this time with you” Victor just glared at him and Yuuri sighed, “I’ll call him after we finish eating.”

Yurio left as soon as they’d eaten and Yuuri finally called Phichit back via facetime.

“KATSUKI YUURI YOU GIANT HO!” Phichit said as soon as the call connected.

“Whatever do you mean” Yuuri knew exactly what he was doing but tried to keep it off his face.

“ALL THAT! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE YOU AREN’T A CLONE WHEN YOU KISSED VICTOR NIKIFOROV’S NECK ON INTERNATIONAL TELEVISION AFTER SKATING LIKE THAT!?! WHEN DID YOU EVEN CHOREOGRAPH THAT PROGRAM!?” Phichit’s volume was really very impressive.

“I don’t have any idea what you mean.” Yuuri tried very hard not to grin, his attempt at winding up Phichit had worked gloriously.

Phichit stopped with his mouth open. Closing it with a snap he glared at Yuuri suspiciously.

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you? You knew it would make me lose my shit! I can’t believe you Yuuri!” Phichit threw his hands up in mock disgust.

“Don’t eat my KitKats then bitch” Yuuri was NOT petty.

“Oohhh is that why we did that? That makes sense” Victor had learned first-hand to never eat Yuuri’s KitKats. It was just one item on the long list of Yuuri’s food you didn’t eat.

“Only you would break your own cultural norms and natural introvertness just to be a massive troll.” Phichit was both in awe and pissed off.

“Yeah but seriously you should have seen Ciao Ciao’s face” Yuuri allowed himself to grin now that the cat was out of the bed.

“Are you kidding? The moment when Yakov hands him an open bottle of vodka is now a meme!”

“How much of that is you?” Yuuri asked flopping back onto the bed. Phichit made a non-committal sound causing Yuuri to chuckle.

The two friends talked for a little longer before Yuuri hung up and yawned, stretching his body out.

“Tired my love?” Victor said holding out his arms.

“A bit, but happy” Yuuri admitted happily falling into that embrace.

“Good, me too.”


	12. Junior Men's Free Program

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter this week but try as I might I couldn't push it longer.

The next day they went to lunch and then picked up the banner they had ordered after the Junior short program and headed to the rink. Yuuri disappearing to do Yurio’s hair.

“You’ll be watching?” Yurio asked strangely subdued.

“Of course” Yuuri replied with a smile, “It’s important for me to keep an eye on my future rival.”

They were receiving stares as the other Junior skaters watched Yuuri twist and pin Yurio’s hair.

“Good. You should be afraid” Yurio said with a bit more of his normal spark.

Yuuri just smiled happily and continued his work. Once he finished he joined Victor in the stands, ignoring a chair in favour of Victor’s lap but they didn’t engage in any of the nonsense they had during their interviews the night before.

Quite a few of the Juniors had potential to be something special but of course none of the them were close to their Ice Tiger.

Right as Yuri reached the rink-side they donned their cat ears and unfurled the banner which read: Good Luck Ice Tiger Yuri Plisetsky. They knew that was Yurio’s name for himself because he hated both Russian Fairy and Russian Punk and even though they thought it was silly they would show their support.

“YURIO DAVAI!” Yuuri shouted from where he stood next to Victor.

“GANBA YURIO!” Victor shouted as well.

Yurio looked up at them and smiled before taking to the ice.

“It’s a shame we couldn’t have gotten one of his newer routines” Yuuri said with a sigh, he wanted to see his rival and friend at his best.

“I think he’ll surprise everyone this time even without that” Victor said with a smirk.

Victor was right.

Yuri couldn’t do his newer material but he could up the difficulty and artistry of this one. He’d learned a lot since he had first skated this routine. He put his all into the skate, everything he’d learned from Yuuri and Lilia and Otabek. He put his power and art and love into the skate.

He felt like he was bleeding out on the ice. Like all his secrets were spilling out behind him as he flew across the ice.

He’d backloaded his jumps as much as he could considering he didn’t have Yuuri’s stamina but he raised his arms and he bumped up his step sequences to be something Yuuri would be proud of him for.

_ “Oh,” _ he thought as he flew into a spin,  _ “I want them to be proud of me. I want them to see that I’m still a worthy rival” _

He finished knowing that he had won in a way that felt good. It had never felt this good in Juniors before. It was almost as good as skating against Yuuri and the old man.

He fell to his knees and cried as the emotions overwhelmed him.

Eventually he got to the kiss and cry. Yakov was unusually silent as they waited for the scores to come in and his eyes widened when they finally dropped. He’d broken Victor’s junior record for the Free.

Next thing he knew he was toppled by a blur of black and grey and then he realised it was Victor and Yuuri and he was sandwiched between them in a hug as they cried.

“You were so beautiful out there!” Yuuri was saying. Victor squeezed them both with a huge grin on his face.

“That’s our Ice Tiger” Victor added before the two of them finally released him.

“We’re so proud of you!” Yuuri said with a smile and then they were fleeing as the press descended.

“We were going to ask what Victor would think of you breaking his record but it’s clear he’s supportive” a reporter said with a laugh, “can you tell us what he and Yuuri Katsuki said to you?”

Yuri couldn’t stop the grin on his face. His heart felt full to bursting.

“They’re proud of me” 


	13. Men's Free Program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Utter utter Fluff.  
> Tooth rotting Fluff

Yuuri was middle ice.

The music started a little before he kicked off and he fell in love again as he moved across the ice as an ethereal thing.

[ _Heart beats fast_ ](https://youtu.be/gaKChQ8J3OE)

[ _Colours and promises_ ](https://youtu.be/gaKChQ8J3OE)

[ _How to be brave?_ ](https://youtu.be/gaKChQ8J3OE)

[ _How can I love when I’m afraid to fall?_ ](https://youtu.be/gaKChQ8J3OE)

[ _Watching you stand alone_ ](https://youtu.be/gaKChQ8J3OE)

[ _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_ ](https://youtu.be/gaKChQ8J3OE)

[ _One step closer_ ](https://youtu.be/gaKChQ8J3OE)

There would be no one who doubted his love for Victor as he painted it with every arm movement, with every turn of his hips and twist of his hand.

As he spun through the air his thoughts were on Victor’s smile, Victor’s laugh, the way Victor said his name.

The way Victor looked in the morning just as he was waking up.

This was making dinner together while laughing, of the falls as they practiced their exhibition pairs skates that turned into kisses on the ice.

It was their past that was now gone and the forever they would always have.

He froze in his final pose as the music faded away the rest of the world rushed in and he was caught in the wall of sound as the audience roared around him.

He didn’t care. He needed Victor right away. He’d never skated it like that before and he needed his fiancé.

He skated towards him calling out Victor’s name, his accent thick, his voice near tears. Victor was on the ice already skating to him.

They met on the ice in a passionate kiss. Yuuri’s fingers in Victor’s hair, Victor’s arms wrapped around him securely.

“I love you I love you I love you” Victor was saying fiercely between kisses. Yuuri could only cry, tears in his eyes.

“Show me then Vitya. Tell me to stay close to you” Yuuri managed to get out finally, looking into Victor’s eyes.

“Oh I’ll do better my love”

They separated but Yuuri refused to go to the kiss and cry. He had to see his Victor skate.

[ _Remember those walls I built?_ ](https://youtu.be/VyR7yoDBQSg)

[ _Well baby they’re tumbling down_ ](https://youtu.be/VyR7yoDBQSg)

[ _And they didn’t put up fight_ ](https://youtu.be/VyR7yoDBQSg)

[ _They didn’t even make a sound_ ](https://youtu.be/VyR7yoDBQSg)

[ _I found a way to let you in_ ](https://youtu.be/VyR7yoDBQSg)

[ _But I never really had a doubt_ ](https://youtu.be/VyR7yoDBQSg)

[ _Standing in the light of your halo_ ](https://youtu.be/VyR7yoDBQSg)

[ _I’ve got my angel now_ ](https://youtu.be/VyR7yoDBQSg)

Yuuri started crying again. It was the routine Victor had created for his comeback only it was now being skated the way Victor had always wanted it to be.

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can’t begin to pull me back to the ground again_

Just like Yuuri had been able to see all the little moments that made him love Victor when he had skated now he could see himself through Victor’s eyes.

It was the way Victor looked at him like he was the sun. It was the way he felt when Makkachin played with Yuuri. It was evenings wrapped together under a blanket. It was kisses stolen at competitions. It was the way Yuuri held him when cried.

It was them.

It didn’t matter who won today because they had the real prize. It was the promise that they would always push each other and come together afterwards in love.

As soon as Victor broke the final pose Yuuri shook off Celestino and Yakov who had been trying to get him away from the gate the entire skate. He flew into Victor and they met again on the ice crying even as they beamed at the other.

“Did you feel it?” Victor asked breathlessly.

Yuuri brought his hands up to cup Victor’s cheeks, his thumbs rubbing gently under those shining blue eyes that he loved so much.

“Of course I did my love. Of course” Then he was rising up as much as he could in his skates and kissing Victor because of course Victor met him where he was.

The crowd roared around them but they didn’t care. The score wasn’t important.

But they couldn’t stay on the ice forever.

They made their way eventually to the gate to the disapproving glares of their coaches. They only separated long enough to put on their guards and then their hands were tangled together as they were manipulated to the kiss and cry.

Victor’s scores came up and for a moment Yuuri was confused.

“Huh? I’m sure that beats Victor’s old record, why doesn’t it say so?” he looked over at Celestino who clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“If you had bothered to get your scores you’d know it’s because you scored two points higher”

Yuuri’s eyes widened.

“I won?” he asked looking at both coaches for confirmation.

“You did! Of course you did! That was amazing Yuuri!” Victor pulled him into a hug which Yuuri collapsed into crying and laughing at the same time.

 

The time seemed to rush until they were on the podium, Yuuri holding flowers with a beaming Victor on one side and seemingly shell shocked Chris on the other. He bent to accept the gold medal and they stood there smiling for photos before Victor turned to Yuuri with a mischievous smile.

“You remember our bargain Yuuri?” he asked and Yuuri’s eyes widened even as Victor stepped down carefully from the podium and turned to Yuuri. He placed his flowers on the podium and opened a ring box holding it out to Yuuri.

Yuuri could feel a new wave of tears in his eyes. Victor must have bought them one the way back from lunch with Yakov the other day.

“Yuuri, you taught me Life and Love. Two things I had been neglecting for over twenty years. You make everyday worth living and brought colour to a world I didn’t even know was grey until you came dancing into my life. Will you make the me the happiest man alive and become my husband?” It wasn’t the original private proposal in front of a cathedral. It was ostentatious and ridiculous and so Victor and therefore perfect.

“Yes! Yes of course I will!” Victor smiled as he placed an almost duplicate of his old ring on Yuuri’s finger.

With shaking hands Yuuri took the other ring and placed it on Victor’s hand and then held out his arms, letting Victor pick up from the podium and spin him on the ice as they laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot picks up a bit more in the next chapter as they have now finished this competition. 
> 
> Also I thought I was done but then some more story vomited out and now I have no clear plan for how long this will be.


	14. Detroit days and Hasetsu Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues after the Sochi Grand Prix final

The opinion of the tabloids and the internet in general was that they wouldn’t last a year. They knew better of course and laughed at the various opinion pieces about them. 

They kept to their promise though and pulled back the public displays of affection to more reasonable levels now that Yuuri had succeeded in winding up Phichit.

Still it didn’t change the reality that Yuuri and Victor had to separate. Yuuri still had school and Victor had to go back to Makkachin. There was a tearful goodbye at the airport and Yurio even submitted to being hugged. 

Tired and missing his fiancé Yuuri finally unlocked the door of his apartment only to be hit in the face with a pillow.

“What the actual fuck?” he ducked as another pillow flew at him. 

“You absolute shit!” Phichit yelled, another pillow in his hands, “You owe me an explanation.

“Okay okay! Just let me actually enter the apartment!” Yuuri’s hands were raised in defense but Phichit seemed to agree to this temporary truce. Yuuri breathed a sigh relief and picked up his fallen suitcase and wheeled it inside, dropping it off in his room before ridding himself of his many layers.

He then moved into the kitchen to begin brewing himself some tea. All under the watchful glare of his best friend/roommate. 

Finally armed with tea he came into the living room and sat on the couch.

“Okay I’ve been nice, now spill! What the fuck is going on?!?” Phichit had been as patient as Yuuri could reasonably expect but he still paused. 

“You’re not going to believe me” it was a statement of fact but Phichit was undaunted.

“Try me” 

So Yuuri did. He explained about the time travel. He told the story of how Victor became his coach and fiancé in the original timeline. He told him about how they found themselves back before his failure in Sochi. How they found out Yurio also time travelled. 

Phichit listened in silence, his eyes growing wider as the story progressed.

“Okay,” he said as Yuuri finished, “Okay...that is unbelievable...but nothing else explains what’s been happening. I’m going to have to go with it being true” 

“I know it sounds insane but it’s the truth.” 

Phichit nodded.

“So what’s going to happen now?” that was a good question. Yuuri was hoping he’d have more time before he’d have to answer.

“Well...after nationals I’m going to take a little break with Victor and Yurio in Hasetsu. Then...well I’m going to finish out the season with Celestino while I work to graduate but...next season I’m moving to Russia and Victor is going to be my coach again” Yuuri didn’t want to tell Phichit this. He really didn’t want to see Phichit’s face crumble when he realised Yuuri was going to leave.

Yuuri held his arms out in a hug and Phichit after a moment of looking startled accepted the hug.

“I’m sorry Phichit, but you know you’ll always be one of my closest friends.” Victor’s biggest effect on Yuuri was letting him open up to others and accept the friendship and love around him. He was definitely not going to leave Detroit this time without making sure Phichit knew how important he was to Yuuri.

The next week before nationals he proved it as well. He taught Phichit the quads he knew and they messed around on the ice a fair bit.

At nationals he skated his routines from the GPF and won easily. He made it a point to congratulate Minami and compliment his skating. 

The poor boy nearly combusted on the spot.

The JSF had a few words with him about his display in front of the press with Victor but he put on wide innocent eyes and apologised saying he got caught up in a combination of a new relationship and western influence. 

The JSF official who had meant to tell him off ended up apologising to him.

(Yuuri had learned some things being with Victor. Though he only used this trick on Victor when it was necessary to get Victor to rest)

He stayed in Tokyo until Victor and Yurio flew in. This time they restrained themselves to simply crying and a long hug. They then all travelled to Hasetsu. Minako met them at the train station and Yuuri stopped and took many pictures with people and signed autographs. 

Minako and Victor both looked on with approval. Victor of course signed autographs and took pictures as well. Even Yurio joined in when asked with the minimum complaining.

Coming home this time around was a lot easier than it had been the first time. Being greeted by excited barking made him cry and drop to his knees to cuddle the wiggling pup who licked the tears from his face before yipping and wriggling out of his arms only to come back for more pets.

Eventually calmed down Vicchan was able to meet Victor who was dying of cute and Yurio who tried to pretend he didn’t like him but failed miserably.

Then there were introductions to his parents and Mari and then they were shooed to their rooms so they could put away their things. 

Yurio was given the room that was Victor's in the original timeline and finally Yuuri opened the door to his room and Victor was able to see the posters in full glory.

“Yuuri!” 

“Shut up” 

A soak in the onsen followed by katsudon and frankly it was like the three of them never left Hasetsu. 

Yuuko freaked out when Yuuri turned up with both Victor and Yurio in tow but she quickly fell into mothering the teen again. 

Yuuri managed not to smile when he noticed how that relaxed Yurio but it was a near thing.

_ “He really loves you doesn’t he?” _ Yuuko said in Japanese to Yuuri who was taking a break while Victor tried to teach Yurio how to do a quad flip. Yuuri smiled to himself. 

_ “More than I deserve and I love him just as much”  _

She sighed and stretched.

_ “Ah well, there goes Takeshi’s and my dreams of a threesome with you”  _ she said before laughing as he choked on his water.

“What’s so funny?” Victor asked innocently as Yuuri spluttered and Yuuko laughed.

Their break in Hasetsu was short but enjoyable. They travelled back to Tokyo to catch their outgoing flights. Yuuri checked in only to be informed that he’d been bumped up to first class.

Eyes wide he turned around and found Yurio and Victor in the same line as him.

“Surprise!” Victor said with a grin and Yuuri groaned as he realised Victor’s plan.

Where the fuck was he going to put the two of them?


	15. Tell Me These Things!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trio settle into a new routine in Detroit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter but I like it

Turned out he’d put Victor with him and Yurio in his own apartment close to the rink. Victor had rented it for him after he had made it quite clear he didn’t want to be living with them.

Victor had also managed to get permission from Celestino to share the rink as long as he offered to help Phichit with his jumps. 

Yakov had apparently agreed because he saw Yuuri as a good influence on Victor and Yurio. He wasn’t happy about it but he agreed.

“I’m not exactly happy about you doing all this behind my back” Yuuri pointed out as he moved around things in his small closet to try and fit at least  _ some _ of Victor’s clothing in it.

“You would have said no” Victor explained with a shrug, “But you really want me here...don’t you?” 

Yuuri could hear the slight insecurity at the end of Victor’s question and sighed before turning and cupping Victor’s face gently.

“Of course I want you here, but I’m worried about you not having your coach” he softened his words with a quick kiss. Victor’s hands came to rest on Yuuri’s waist as he smiled down at is lover.

“I have you and Yakov is going to watch videos for Yurio and myself and give his criticisms. We’ll manage.” Victor couldn’t quite keep the little smile off his face at the intense expression his  fiancé had. Finally Yuuri nodded his head once decisively before turning back to the closet.

He spent twenty minutes making as much progress as he could with Victor glued to his back before he suddenly stiffened with worry. Turning quickly around he grabbed Victor by his biceps in an almost painful grip. His eyes wide with fear.

“Where’s Makkachin!?” 

+++

Makkachin turned out to be fine and also inexplicably in Hasetsu. 

_ “Why and how did Minako-sensei get Victor’s dog from Saint Petersburg. Also why did she bring him to our house?”  _ Yuuri asked in fast irritated Japanese as he watched a video of the two dogs playing joyfully.

_ “Your man paid me. Bought me first class plane tickets and everything. Wasn’t going to say no to that. Also let me catch up with Lilia.”  _ Minako swirled her drink before slamming it back.

_ “Why did you agree though Mom? Isn’t it hard looking after the two of them?” _ He felt bad for imposing two dogs on his parents who were trying to look after a business.

_ “It’s only until after World’s Yuuri! It’s fine! Just let us do this for your young man. It’s good to know he trusts us with his beloved pet. It shows he considers us family already”  _ Hiroko brushed aside the worries with one hand, the other petting Makkachin who had come over for attention.

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. It might be hard on his parents, but it was only a few months and things were kind of quiet at the onsen. Maybe it would be alright.

Still he glared at Victor when he disconnected.

“Again _tell me things Victor_ ” Really it was too much. This time Victor had the grace to look ashamed.

“I’m sorry, I should have asked about that one but I was wracking my brain for someone who l trusted to look after Makkachin for that long and really your family was the only option. I kind of panicked and asked when you were out for a run and then forgot to tell you when you got back” Victor looked embarrassed and upset and Yuuri found he couldn’t stay mad. He rolled his eyes but opened his arms for a hug.

“Come here idiot. Just tell me next time okay?” Yuuri felt Victor nod against his neck and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

+++

The three of them fell into old training habits once they got used to being in Detroit. Victor would coach Yuuri in the afternoon after a morning spent on his own programs with Yurio. Yuuri usually spent the morning either cross training or advising Victor and Yurio on their step sequences and spins.

Yurio normally cross trained in the afternoon. Yuuri helped him sign up with some dance lessons that would change his style a bit. Mostly hip hop as well as ballet studio where he could practice what he learned from Lilia. 

Victor found it harder to cross train but did sign up to pole dancing. 

Yuuri joined him.

In between practice Yuuri made sure to not only spend quality time with his coach/lover and his rival/friend but also time for just him and Phichit.

Sure Phichit didn’t mind including Victor in their lives in the apartment. (Though he did make fun of the sheer amount of beauty products the man had) 

The thai skater made sure to force Victor to watch all of the Prince and the Skater and explained his dream to the man. He even included Victor in some of the traditions of the apartment. Like the bi-weekly drunken rewatch of the first Twilight movie. 

Yuuri made sure though that some time was kept to just the two of the them. So one night a week Victor was banished to either Yurio’s or their room because of ‘bestie’ time. Victor didn’t begrudge that one bit and soon started making it his weekly time to either catch up with Chris or spend time with Yurio.


	16. Europeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor travel to Europeans while Yuri stays back in Detroit with Phichit

Europeans caught up with them faster than anyone expected. 

No one at the rink was surprised that Yuuri went with Victor to cheer him on. Little Yuri staying behind was a little bit of a shock to the others at the Detroit rink though. 

He settled down next to Phichit on the couch as the skaters gathered around to watch the competition.

“The old geezer doesn’t need any more support.” Yuri had snorted by way of explanation when Phichit asked about him staying.

The camera’s captured Victor walking through the press lines, Yakov on his right shoulder and a very dapper looking Yuuri on his left. Phichit whistled.

“When did my boy get such fine threads?” he asked looking closely. “Is that..Armani he’s wearing?” Yuri snorted.

“Victor bought him a bunch of crap when we were in Sochi. Something about wanting to Katsudon to ‘shine properly’. Like he needed it” that last was said quietly and Phichit generously decided to pretend he hadn’t heard it.

“Well I’m glad. Yuuri’s killing it”

He certainly looked confident as he stopped at a question thrown his way.

“Mr Katsuki, can you tell us why you came for this competition?” Yuuri slid his hands into his pockets and threw his shoulders back. His hair was slicked back like it was for competitions.

“Tell me sir, would you miss something that was important to your partner when you knew you could be there?” 

There was a pause and the reporter muttered a no.

“Exactly, I came here to support my  fiancé at his competition because he’s important to me.” Yuuri waved a hand at the cameras “Please continue to support my Victor!” he called with a perfect media smile.

“Now I know his story was true because my Yuuri would never be able to pull that off” Phichit muttered just loud enough for Yuri to hear. 

“Yeah he learned a lot from Victor” the teen said with a nod. 

Victor of course killed the short program ending the first day of competition with a huge lead. Everyone stayed to watched the rest of the first day of the competition. Once it was done everyone left the apartment except Yuri who hung back. Phichit raised a perfect eyebrow in question when it became clear the fidgeting teen wasn’t planning on leaving. The teen looked everywhere except at Phichit.

“I thought you could use some help tidying up” it was a blatant excuse but Phichit wasn’t going to push. 

“That would be nice thank you!” he went into the kitchen to grab some trash bags, passing one to Yuri so they could gather the trash.

They worked in silence for awhile as Phichit patiently waited for Yuri to reveal what was actually going on.

“So...Katsudon said you were asexual…” Yuri began causing Phichit to throw down his bag in shock.

“OH MY GOD! YOU’RE A BABY ACE!” he then threw himself at the teen for a hug. Yuri made a valiant effort to dodge but he didn’t have Yuuri’s ninja skills. 

“GET OFF OF ME!” Phichit ignored the tiny blond.

“Aw I should have guessed! It’s been a long time since the last baby ace!” He continued to hug the struggling teen until the kicking finally convinced him to let go. Yuri glared at him and immediately put some space between them.

“I’m kind of surprised that Katsudon didn’t tell you” Yuri muttered. Phichit dropped onto the sofa, his face twisted in mock shock.

“Of course he didn’t!” Phichit admonished, “You never out someone without their consent!” he waved a finger at Yuri reproachfully. 

“But he told me about you?” Yuri’s brow wrinkled in confusion as he also sat on the sofa, but warily with distance between the two of them. Phichit waved a hand in dismissal.

“He has blanket permission to tell baby aces who confess to him about me. It’s because we got a reputation as being pair to talk to about being bi and ace and well… If you didn’t know and you were asked to guess which of the pair of us was ace would it be me the social butterfly or the super shy nerd with a powerpoint about asexuality on his laptop?”

Yuri blinked adorably.

“...Point taken” 

“Yeah, so Yuuri kept getting baby aces coming to talk it out with him and I kept getting the baby bisexuals confessing to me. So to save time we gave each other blanket permission to out the other in those circumstances.”

“Huh” 

“So what questions do you have?” Phichit hadn’t gotten to play mentor for a while, he was quite excited really. Yuri jumped and flushed a deep red.

“Um...I...is it weird that I want to date even though I’m ace? Can I even expect anyone to agree to a relationship without sex?” a couple of common questions Phichit got.

“Okay no it isn’t weird! I have a couple of exs from back before I realised I was aromantic as well. Also you can totally expect people to agree to a relationship without sex. True some aces don’t mind actual sex. They may even enjoy it”

“But I thought-” Phichit held up a hand to stop Yurio’s interruption.

“There is a lot different attitudes to sex in the ace spectrum. Some are sex repulsed. Some aren’t. Some enjoy the act but like they enjoy a really good dessert. They don’t yearn to have the cake but the still enjoy a good cake when it’s offered. Then you have demisexuals who need to develop a connection to develop attraction.” Phichit explained “But even if you are sex repulsed you deserve happiness and if romance is what you want there’s no reason why shouldn’t be able to have that” 

“Oh...well that’s good to know” Yuri still looked a little shell shocked so he made a decision.

“You’re staying the night and then we’re going to the Ace’s Wild group meet tomorrow! It’ll be fun!” 

“Wait what?” 

“FUN!”

+++

“Yurio finally told Phichit about being ace” Victor informed Yuuri from where he was lounging on the bed, his fingers flying over his phone. His feet were in Yuuri’s lap as the younger man tended to the blisters and other sore points.

“Oh? How do you know?” Yuuri asked smiling. Victor turned and showed his phone to Yuuri. There was a message from Yurio.

_ Phichit mentioned sex-repulsed Asexuals. I told him that I wasn’t sure if I was sex repulsed or just repulsed by you and Katsudon _

_ He told me he’s repulsed by the two of you as well _

_ So stop humping each other everywhere you disgusting fucks _

Yuuri laughed so hard he couldn’t breathe.

+++

Victor dominated the Free Skate as well. He didn’t get his world record back but it was close and Yuuri was beyond excited about it. 

Victor posed for pictures with Chris and Michele who managed bronze. 

After the pictures finished Victor smiled at the others.

“Do you want to come clubbing with me and Yuuri later you two? Of course your boyfriend is welcome Chris and your sister as well Mickey. I believe she’s friends with Mila and she’s already coming. In fact you should invite Emil!”

Chris and Mickey stared at Victor in shock. Victor had always been polite but he’d never wanted to hang out with the others in big groups, Yuuri had  _ definitely _ never hung out with them as a group. Chris gave a puzzled smile.

“Um, is that fine with Yuuri?” He asked finally. Victor’s forehead scrunched in confusion.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Chris glanced at Mickey who shrugged and Chris coughed delicately looking at Victor.

“Um...is he aware that we used to occasionally....” it had been ages since they’d last hooked up, it was only ever a bit of fun and Chris hadn’t missed it when he fell in love with his boyfriend but Yuuri seemed a tad...possessive.

“Of course! We don’t keep secrets from each other! But it’s hardly important. It’s not like we were in love. Come on! It’ll be fun!” 

Chris and Mickey shared another look but before they could respond they were in the halls away from the press and Yuuri crashed into Victor.

“Vitya! You were amazing! I’m so proud of you!” Yuuri was grinning happily.

“You already told me that love” Victor replied wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder as the younger man pouted at him.

“I know that! I wanted to say it again!” Yuuri seemed to notice Chris and Mickey for the first time and smiled brightly at them making the pair take a step back, “Oh! Did you Victor invite you out with us already? You’re coming right? Mila will be so disappointed if Sara doesn’t show and it’ll be more fun if there’s a group of us!” 

This was too interesting. Chris nodded slowly and Yuuri grinned. Mickey looked like he might argue against it when his sister wandered over.

“Mickey! Did you get the invitation? We’re going right? I promised Mila I’d show” Sara then noticed Yuuri and smiled and waved, “Hi Yuuri! Did Victor pick out that suit?” 

Yuuri smiled back.

“Of course he did, I know nothing about fashion.” Mickey looked like he was going to say something about not going near Sara but then he noticed Yuuri’s gaze of adoration at Victor and gave up.

“I’ll text Emil” he said finally. He didn’t want to go but Emil would make puppy eyes at him if they didn’t and he wasn’t letting Sara near Christophe without a chaperone. 

“Yay!”

Once they were in the club the other skaters discovered that the new power couple were also the craziest pair to ever grace a party. Yuuri and Victor had apparently made a deal that Yuuri would be free to get drunk at Europeans and Victor could at Four Continents. 

Since the other skaters had never really hung out with Yuuri before they weren’t at all prepared for Party Yuuri.

Mickey was the first to be challenged to a dance off by a very inebriated Yuuri and therefore was the first to suffer a total defeat. Emil was next and then Yuuri took on both Mila and Sara at once with Victor as his partner as the pairs danced. 

The girls happily admitted defeat when Yuuri dipped Victor, his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

“CHRIS! There’s a POLE!” Yuuri pointed out happily once he was back at the table, he’d lost his shirt at some point and was wearing his tie like a bandana. 

“Yes there is Yuuri.” Chris answered with much amusement.

“Then we gotta battle!” Yuuri was pulling on his arm insistently. Chris raised his eyebrow.

“Oh?” he glanced over at Victor who was just smiling with adoration at the very drunk Japanese man. 

Yuuri gave up on pulling on Chris’ arm and stood up and got rid of his trousers before grabbing the pole which was right next to their table. He stepped around it once, twice, three times before swinging up on it and swinging into the superman pose a challenge on his face.

Chris grinned. 

He thought he liked this new Yuuri.

**The Next Day**

“Did it work Vitya?” 

“Of course it did! You were magnificent my love! Do you want to see the pictures?” 

“God no!”


	17. Four Continents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter could be late just to let you know. I'm feeling uninspired for this fic so getting out these last few chapters is like pulling teeth. I'll get it it just takes me a long time to write.
> 
> Sorry about that

“Yuri Plisetsky! Can we ask why you’ve come to Four Continents?” 

Yuri stopped and turned to face the reporters gathered around the entrance to the rink. He hadn’t expected anyone to talk to him but he’d been getting better with the press so might as well.

“A couple of reasons. Firstly, I’m training with Victor and Yuuri in Detroit at Celestino’s rink and since most of his skaters were coming to this competition it made sense for me to come as well.”

“Secondly, I’m going to be moving up to seniors next year. This is a good opportunity for me to get a closer look at my future competition that I might not be as familiar with.” Yuri felt that was a really professional answer.

“Who are you most interested in?” 

“Well of course the two main ones I have in my sights are Yuuri and Victor, outside of them though I’m most interested in Otabek Altin. He’s got a very unique style that I find particularly intriguing and I think he’s a dark horse to look out for. He’s very talented” Otabek might not remember their friendship but Yuri was still a fan of his friend’s skating and was willing to promote him.

“Why are you in Detroit anyway?” someone asked breaking Yuri out of his thoughts. He blinked not expecting that question.

“It was part of the deal Victor made with Yakov. He could finish the season in Detroit with his fiance as long as he brought me with him so he could continue to mentor me. Yakov also thought it a good chance for me to broaden my horizons before my senior debut”  That was actually all true. Victor had manipulated the situation slightly but Yakov genuinely thought this would be a good move for Yuri. 

“That’s all the questions I’ll be answering” he walked away at that point ignoring the questions shouted after him. 

He had a practice to watch.

“I’m a little annoyed you didn’t say you’d be cheering me on” Phichit complained at dinner that evening.

“You made me wear a flower crown!”

“You looked adorable!” 

“I will actually kill you!”

“Stop fighting children!” Yuuri flicked water at the two of them disapprovingly.

“Fuck you Katsudon” Yuri flipped him off but it took the fun out of it when Yuuri just ruffled his hair with a smile.

“Ooo don’t cut yourself on that edge!” 

“Phichit if you don’t stop picking a fight I will change your instagram password!”

“YUURI! YOU WOULDN’T!” 

+++

The next day Yuri sat alone in the stands near the competitor seating, watching the short programs with a critical eye. Otabek was one of the first up and Yuri was impressed but also frustrated. He knew Otabek could do a lot better.

He was watching intently as Phichit came up so didn’t pay attention to the person who took the seat next to him.

“What did you think?” Yuri’s breath caught, he knew that voice. He whipped his head to the side to see Otabek who was smiling slightly.

“I believe you had high hopes for me. Did I meet them?” Yuri had to remember how language worked.

“...Yes and no. It was good, very good...but I think you have the potential to be even better” Yuri watched Otabek raise an eyebrow in surprise but he didn’t seem offended thank  _ god _ . 

“Are you doing anything after this?” now Yuri raised an eyebrow.

“No I think Katsud...I mean Katsuki and Victor are going to go on a date and I want to avoid Phichit before he somehow manages to get me roped into his stupid instagram memes. 

“Want to get dinner?” 

Inwardly Yuri breathed a sigh of relief. Katsudon had been right! Otabek had come to him again!

“I’d love to”

+++

Yuri was glad that conversation felt as natural with Otabek as it did the first time around. He had been worried he’d be weird having already heard a lot of Otabek’s stories before but the relief of hearing them again masked any weirdness.

“So how’d you make friends with Phichit?” Otabek asked and Yurio made a face.

“He’s not really a friend. He’s just annoyingly decided he’s my mentor because I only just realised I’m Ace” Yurio froze realising he’d just outed himself by accident but Otabek just raised an eyebrow.

“Realy? That’s cool. I’m demi myself” Yurio blinked as he tried to make the world go back to a familiar axis.

“Oh?” he just asked kind weakly.

“Yeah, I figured it out after I went on like four dates with this guy and he was all ‘So when are doing it?’ and I was all ‘I don’t even know you?’ it was just so weird to me. I mean I have to really have a lot invested to even use the word friend for a person in my life. The thought of being that quick to have sex seems weird to me. Not that there’s anything wrong with sex but it’s not something to base a relationship on or anything”

Yurio smiled and relaxed.

“Truth. I’m not aromantic. I think...I think I’d like a relationship someday but just without the sex” he tried to gauge Otabek’s reaction but the man just shrugged and smiled at him.

“That’s where all relationships end up anyway. Why not start with it. Besides if the person needs to get their rocks off there are things they can buy for that” 

Yurio beamed at him.

This is why Otabek was his best friend!

+++

Yuuri finished the short program in first. He felt good which is why he let Victor take him out on a candlelit dinner at a fancy restaurant.

“I noticed Yurio talking to Otabek earlier. It seems that friendship has been made again thank god” Yuuri commented on the walk back to the hotel.  Victor’s arm circled his waist and pulled him in close.

“I know love, but I think we should let Yurio worry about himself tonight. Let’s celebrate you coming first in the short program” Victor’s thumb grazed the outside of his hip for emphasis. Yuuri smiled into his scarf. 

God he loved this man!

“I have some ideas for that” Yuuri felt a surge of pride as Victor blushed prettily.

+++

Yuuri smashed the free skate as well earning gold easily. JJ took silver and Otabek took bronze. Victor did a great job at keeping Yurio away from JJ. 

Afterwards Yuuri invited Leo, Guang Hong and Otabek out to dinner with the power couple as well as Phichit and Yurio.

It was a lot tamer than Europeans had been thanks to the average age of the group.

Though that didn’t stop Victor from getting into a drinking contest with Ciao Ciao and stripping in the restaurant again. 

Guang Hong and Leo were only a little bit traumatised by the experience but Yuuri and Victor knew they’d be fine. But in deference to them Yuuri made sure to behave himself.

He still caught Otabek whispering a “I see what you mean” to Yurio though.

Now all that was left was Worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I didn't know Otabek would be Demi before I wrote this chapter. Yuri just outed himself and Otabek in my head was just "Well I'm demi so I'm going to be fine with it" 
> 
> But it makes sense to me. 
> 
> BTW they aren't a couple yet but this just opens the door for them to be one later on.


	18. Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I didn't feel like there was much that needed to be added.
> 
> Tomorrow is the epilogue

World’s was a completely different experience this time around. Instead of being depressed and unsure of his future Yuuri was confident and secure both in his relationship and his place in the competition.

He still suffered nerves without a doubt but it was easier knowing he had so much support around him.

He wasn’t prepared for the way the media would go crazy about him but Victor helped a lot. 

They met Yakov at the rink for practice and the man grabbed Yuuri by the arm and led him away from Victor and Yurio for a brief chat.

“Do you love him?” the gruff coach demanded.

“I do” that was something he could say firmly and with conviction. Yakov grunted and glared at him, as if he was trying to decide something.

“You’re good for him. For him and Yura. You may skate at my rink.”

Yuuri blinked he...hadn’t been expecting that.

“Oh..thank you!”

“Don’t get me wrong I think the plan you two have of Victor being your coach is madness but...he’s happier. Don’t make me regret this boy” and then Yakov left him to go yell at Victor.

“What did he want?” Yurio asked when he came to check on him.

“I think...I think he was giving me his approval?”

“Ew gross”

+++

The competition went by quickly. Victor barely managed to get his world record back and the gold but Yuuri was a very close silver. Of course they were very proud of the other.

Yuuri announced his break with Celestino while showering the man with praise as per their agreement and then he and Victor announced the plans for Victor to coach Yuuri and compete.

They’d already made arrangements about visa’s so Yuuri could move to St. Petersburg (and got Vicchan his doggy passport)

So they may have let loose a little at the afterparty. 

No one other than Yurio was prepared for Party Yuuri AND Party Victor in the same place. 

There was pole dancing and tangoing and stripping games and both of them climbing a the Odaiba Statue of Liberty because...well know one was really sure the reason why. 

Just that for some reason instead of getting arrested Yuuri acquired a policewoman’s hat and a bunch of stickers that they normally hand out to children.

Victor got the policeman’s tie.

They still aren’t sure how that happened.

Then they made out heavily until the rest of the skaters felt they really needed to get those two idiots back to their hotel room.

Still it felt like it brought them all closer together. Like enduring their drunken shenanigans made them all more friends than strictly rivals.

Though Guang Hong said he could have really done without having to see both of their dicks for that to happen.

Chris disagreed.


	19. Epilogue

Victor and Yuuri and Yurio spent the first month of the off season though in Hasetsu and this time when Yuuri left home his pup came with him. 

Yurio stopped by Kazakhstan instead of going straight to St Petersburg so when they flew in it was just the two of them which was nice. As much as they loved Yurio they also needed time just the two of them and it was good to be back in their apartment again. 

Makkachin had luckily taken to his new friend instantly so there were no problems there and Yuuri, wrapped in his Victor’s arms looked at the two dogs playing happily together in their apartment and shivered.

“Yuuri?”

“I have a feeling this is the end. I don’t know why but I think the time travel has done what it was meant to. Either way I’m happy. I love our home and our family” he looked up at Victor and accepted a kiss with a smile.

“Good and I have a theory on why it might be over” Yuuri raised an eyebrow in question at that.

“Oh?”

“As much as you were happy after Barcelona with me you still had regrets didn’t you? And doubt about yourself...and I think Yurio was still...lying to himself a lot. You don’t have those same regrets and doubts now do you? And Yurio is a lot more honest with himself”

Yuuri thought about it.

“Huh. You may be onto something. I still have my anxiety but I don’t doubt that I deserve to be with you the way I was before sometimes” 

Victor hugged him closer.

“I don’t deserve  _ you _ ...but I’m glad you’re more confident..and now we have the future to look forward to.”

Yuuri smiled and rested his head against Victor’s shoulders, safe and secure in his arms.

“Yeah we do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very short chapter but it's finished!
> 
> Our boys are happy and content and together as they should be. 
> 
> I'm really glad this story is done because it was hard to finish but I'm glad I wrote it :)

**Author's Note:**

> will try to update Fridays


End file.
